SOBER - English version
by ElaQueen
Summary: Regina must get lost and meet again in Roni to know the love of Emma Swan. Mystery, seduction and attraction in this fanfic EQ / RR / SQ.
1. Mirror Mirror

There she was feeling the cold of that autumn night. She felt how life escapes her every second, but she would not rest until she saw her again. She had left her car in that place, also her house keys.

That street, although it was dark, she knew it perfectly, the 108 Street Mifflin where her reasons for living awaited her.

She did not feel any remorse. She felt strangely liberated. In that place was also the weapon he had used. That would not be easy to explain, but that did not matter to her anymore.

Her hands burned. She rubbed them every so often on her skirt. At last, she had reached the entrance of the house; she came and touched the door with the energy of someone who arrives at safe harbor.

On the other side of the white door of 108, the voice of the blonde made her heart beat a million. There his wife Emma and his son Henry were waiting for her. The two great loves of his life.

"I'm going!" Emma said, while she would have the door to be surprised to see the face of her wife

"Emma…" Said the brunette using her last breath.

The blonde then noticed that Regina had left a trail of blood in her wake and her face changed from surprised to scared

"Regina!" She only managed to catch her in her arms, before the brunette fell to the floor unconscious.

 **A year before**

Regina left like every day of her work, but that day was not conventional. Finally, she had reached the divorce agreement and the custody of her son. Her marriage to Leopoldo had been the worst hell.

The trigger for their separation had arrived a couple of months before. Her son had had to call 911 to report that his mother was wrong on the living room floor, since his father had beaten her when she confronted him about a mistress.

Regina had been the perfect wife and although she had not been able to give Leopoldo a biological child, they had adopted Henry and that had filled her life. On the other hand, her husband had not been so happy about that. Although it was an arranged marriage between Leopoldo and Regina's parents, she had given her life for this to work. The constant deceptions and contempt of her husband had ended by plunging her into a deep sadness. That beating was the final point of her lethargy.

Her friends were waiting for her that day to celebrate, but at that time, she wanted to celebrate but be alone. She had apologized and since it was Thursday, she had postponed the celebration for Saturday.

She had moved to a penthouse in the center of the city and she had left her son at her sister's house to spend the remainder of the summer vacation. Actually, she did not want poor Henry to witness the painful divorce between his parents. The boy had already suffered a lot.

That was going to be her first night alone, her first night in her new apartment that was already decorated, as she had wanted. All this was new, since she had been married as a young girl with Leopoldo. At first, she was able to study and get her career. However, as Regina gained success and prestige, the problems with her husband worsened, to the point where she had to stop going to her parents' office. The Mills were prestigious lawyers in the city, so it was not difficult for Leopoldo to agree to leave them alone.

I had never walked through that part of the city. Little or nothing she had fun while she was married to Leopoldo. She did not have a life since he practically took it from her. Now all that was going to change and it was exciting.

Suddenly, Regina noticed this place with curiosity. This had a Gothic touch and an elegant sense. She did not know exactly what it was because she had never entered, but she had the strong impression that it was a bar with women's service. Many men from the stock exchange entered that place.

"Why not?" She said to herself standing in front of that place.

She thought for a couple of seconds more before deciding to cross and enter. At last he was free and even she was young. It was Regina's chance to start her life again without the interference of her parents. Upon entering, she was surprised at how elegant that place was. The music was French and pleasant. That place was like the Gothic "Moulin Rouge" in Manhattan.

"Hello beautiful, how have you been..." Very nice the door attendant removed the chain from the door to let it pass, just like that.

"Oh ... Well, I suppose". She played along, since the man had not been rude or abusive.

"You are very elegant Lady. Be careful in there... If someone goes too smart, let me know!" He gave her a wink and he turned back to work

"Okay!" She was surprised at the affectionate treatment of that person. Obviously, they guaranteed the integrity of the clients.

To what had that attention come? Could it be that this place was dangerous? For a moment, he regretted having entered. She passed without major problem. In the eyes of her, that wonderful place was discovered. She was far from frightened, she was amazed. The women in that place were beautiful and it looked like they were not any kind of women. They looked especially prepared to tend to those men. All the women who worked there, without exception, they wore a luxurious mask. The men also didn't seem rude to the exotic dancers or the waitresses of the place. It occurred to her that this was like a kind of Playboy Club, but with a bang-up look.

She toured the place observing the dances, the beautiful facilities and she imagined dancing in that place. Some men turned to look at her and they smiled at Regina. Inexplicable that made her feel flattered. One man in particular stared at her as if he knew her. Had someone recognized her from the office? It had been a terrible idea to enter there.

She suddenly changed direction trying to disguise. He sat on an isolated table, in a corner. A waitress with the mask approached her immediately and kindly took her request. When the worker left, the man approached Regina with a smile of superiority.

"I almost don't recognize you... But of course it's you!" The stranger said without hesitation

"I'm sorry .. But I do not know what you're talking about, gentleman" . Regina didn't seem remotely familiar with that man. "If you'll excuse me, I came to have a drink alone". She was serious, but she was not rude. He could be a client of the firm

"Oh R, I'm sorry. I know that you aren't allowed to contact clients when you are not in service. I apologize, but I know it's you". The man smiled kindly. "It's all I'm going to say. If you want, we'll see you outside..."

"I thought that was the only thing you were going to say". The voice of a woman saved Regina from the fright she was living.

She was a beautiful young blonde. She was well dressed in a modern way. She didn't wear a mask, so the brunette supposed that she did not work in that place, because of what she had observed and what the man had told her.

That gentleman seemed annoyed with the arrival of the girl. She passed by him and she sat at the table with Regina and kissed near her lips briefly. Then she hugged her with one arm.

"Excuse me, love, there was a lot of traffic in 57". Then, with total naturalness, the blonde turned to look at that guy. "Do you plan to stay looking at us? Because I can call the manager of the place and file a complaint..."

The man had a surprised face. Obviously, he had not liked the entrance of the blonde. Contrary to this, Regina seemed not to be upset and that she was actually waiting for her girlfriend. But inside, she was flabbergasted at what was happening. Not only was Regina Mills at that bar, it was Regina Mills at the nudist club with her girlfriend.

When the man left, the blonde made sure that he stopped looking at them and she released the brunette separating from her in the process.

"What a shame! Sorry but you could see that the man was going to get heavy and you were going to have a hard time. It was not my intention to bother you... In addition, apologize for the kiss". She got up and looked at her

"It's okay!" Regina was relieved that the young woman's excuse wasn't worse than the stranger's entrance had been. "The truth is that this man bothered me a lot". She smiled sweetly. "Do you usually come to this place? Because it is the first time, I come and I do not know how things are here"

"Oh, no ... This is the first time that I come to this site. So you and I are the same. I'm waiting for a friend from work who told me he would be here ... So I'll go find him". The young woman turned briefly, signaling that she should leave to look for her friends. "My name is Emma..."

"That's fine! Go have fun and thanks for saving me from that heavy one". She smiled at her and winked at the girl. "My name is..." She had no idea what he was doing. How would she give her name to a stranger? "Just tell me R". She remembered the reference that man had made to her. He extended his hand as a gesture of courtesy. "Nice to meet you Miss Emma"

"Nice to meet you too R. And even if your name is not R, you do not tell me, Miss Emma, I don't think I'm dealing with an old woman". She smiled mischievously and gave him a wink. "Emma Swan, just in case you're curious". Now he was flirting with the brunette.

The girl, without further ado, left leaving her alone. At that moment, her drink of whiskey arrived and some fries and shrimp she had ordered. She stared at Emma walking away. The girl was very beautiful. Her long blond hair with light curls caught all the attention. Her green and blue eyes were very expressive. She looked athletic. She did not calculate her more than 25 years.

"Why are you thinking about that girl? Hahaha…" She said softly and she kept looking at that place.

A couple of hours passed, while Regina drank and tasted the canapés. She occasionally watched the shows at the nearby tables and on the main stages. She was checking her cell phone. She knew that her son Henry was fine and about to go to sleep and she would have to call him. So she paid the bill and she left the nice place.

The noise of the city didn't let her listen well to her son, so she turned on the corner of the alley of the place she was leaving, while she talked with her little boy. Suddenly, she collided with another girl who had been keeping her makeup.

Both were going to react and to say several offensive things, when they saw each other directly in the face. She was a girl of about 25 years old, beautiful and with amazing brown eyes. She was wearing elegant but very suggestive clothes and she had a mask.

What struck both of them is that they seemed to be seeing themselves in a mirror. They looked like twins, excepted for the difference in age, which was almost imperceptible physically.

"R?..." She whispered

"Yes..." She also murmured

This story will continue…


	2. Madness

**彡 ᔕOᗷEᖇ 彡**

 **Chpater 2**

 **ᗰᗩᗪᑎEᔕᔕ**

Regina was in a coma. She had received a shot in the stomach and she had lost a lot of blood in addition to having suffered hypothermia. Emma was under pressure, but she had to be strong for Henry. The boy had come to his side when the brunette fainted in the arms of the blonde. In fact, the little boy was the one who called 911 and his aunt Zelena. Meanwhile, his mother begged his other mother to stay by their side.

Regina didn't respond to any of the blonde's pleas. Emma's tears fell on her wife by accident. She cleaned them gently, stroking that beautiful face that now seemed ghostly.

When the ambulance arrived, the boy begged to go to their side, but any request was useless. Zelena had already arrived and she took Henry in her arms. That's how he saw Regina go unconscious and on the verge of death.

 **Many years ago...**

Regina was the student, daughter and girl that everyone wanted to be. She was a young exemplar who stood out in all her activities.

That summer she would be 16 years old and finally she would be presented in society. She really did not care about that. What really encouraged Regina was the fact that her party would be held at the country house, just outside the state of New York. There, she could ride her horse again, Rocinante, and she could see again her childhood friend, Ruby. This last, she would return from the boarding school where Regina's parents had sent her years ago.

Ruby was the daughter of the deceased housekeeper and granddaughter of the cook of the Mills family in that house. They had grown together and although Ruby was two years older than Regina, they had been inseparable.

When Regina was just 10 years old, Regina's mother, Cora, seeing that Ruby became a beautiful teenager, she decided to send her to a boarding school to pursue her studies. The reasons that motivated this decision supposedly pointed to the well-being of the girl, but in fact, it looked for to separate to the young people, since for Cora, Ruby was somebody inferior to be united with her daughter like friends. Or that's what Regina thought had happened.

Therefore, it was done. Ruby left the morning after that was decided. Regina couldn't say goodbye to her anymore. She never received her letters, but she knew deep down that they were still friends.

They arrived at the house that summer. That house was full of pleasant memories. Regina did not wait for her mother to give her permission, so she went riding. She did not know that Ruby had already arrived at that property. In the surroundings of the field, within the limits of that place, there was a forest and a beautiful waterfall 5 meters high.

Regina longed to bathe in that beautiful place. When she arrived with her horse, she watched a beautiful brunette bathe in the waterhole. The girl was naked. She came closer, careful not to make noise.

The brunette was watching the other girl swim and enjoy the sunbeams coming through the trees. I had never felt the need to see a naked girl, until that moment. Regina had gone out a couple of times with the captain of the football team of her school, Robin, but she was not exactly crazy about the young man.

When she approached the last tree, she stepped on a branch that immediately attracted attention from the other girl.

"Who is there?" Asked the girl looking in the direction in which the sound had occurred.

Instinctively, Regina had hidden herself with her back to the girl behind that tree. The other girl hurried out and covered herself with a towel.

"I will not repeat it! Who's there?" She wrapped the towel around her body and she took a stick as a protection.

Regina closed her eyes, she took a deep breath and she turned around to face the girl

"Excuse me if I scared you..." Said the brunette approaching where the girl was. She raised her hand in a kind greeting and showed that she was unarmed

"Regina? It's you?" The other young woman answered by lowering her guard and releasing the stick

"Ruby?" Regina was surprised. Now that he had come closer, she had seen it clearly. It was Ruby that spectacular woman. "Ruby! It's me!" Now she was smiling

The two looked at each other in complicity and laughed. Behind Regina her horse was approaching, which she had left behind to reach the place on foot. Before that image, they laughed again

"You will never change Regina". Said the girl Lucas approaching her friend, to hug her tightly

For a fraction of seconds, Regina remained self-conscious. She didn't know why, but she had blushed at that hug. She loved Ruby so much, so she could react and respond to his hug

"Since you escaped from your mother, why don't you come and swim with me Regina?" She told the other brunette taking her by the arms while watching her. "You're the same ... Just as I reminded you..."

" Well... Well, it seems to me that you have changed a lot". She let herself say as she followed them to the edge of the water hole in the waterfall.

Regina opened her eyes in surprise and watched Ruby take off her towel, walk naked to a rock and look at her before throwing herself into the water, in a spectacular dive. When Ruby surfaced again, she turned to look at Regina as she swam. She smiled at the younger one. It was true that Ruby had changed. She was not the thin, tall girl with big new teeth anymore. She was a very well-proportioned woman over 18 years old.

"What are you waiting for? Come on Regina!" She motioned him to enter the water

"What?" Regina was stunned. "Swimming… Me? Without clothes?" Instinctively, Regina crossed her arms out of modesty.

"Let's go! As girls we did..." The young woman insisted

"But we were girls... And one of us is clearly not anymore". She allowed herself to say arching her eyebrow.

"None of the two!" Ruby told her sensually. "Let's go!" She begged the brunette.

She watched Ruby move in the water for a few seconds, until at last she sighed and began to undress in front of the other girl. She looked to the sides, as if making sure no one was looking at them. Then, with all the shame of the world, Regina threw herself naked into the waterfall.

"That is my girl!" She let herself be told.

Immediately Ruby began to play with her. Both laughed and threw water. They made jokes and said how much they had missed each other. In one of the jokes, they were hugged looking at each other intensely. That's when she knew it. Regina was attracted to Ruby and apparently, this was reciprocated.

They went out to sunbathe and it was when they lay down on the blanket, which they had arranged to bed, when they confessed it. Everything seemed new to Regina, but clearly it was not the first time Ruby had experienced it.

Ruby confessed about the letters she had sent to her. Ruby also told Regina that at 15 she had realized that she liked women. When Lucas returned a couple of weeks earlier to the Mills' house, she saw how beautiful Regina was now, and she confessed that she had not seen her as a friend only. Now that they were spending time together and catching up, they were falling in love.

The days before Regina's birthday party, Ruby tried not to be seen by Regina's mother so they would not notice their new friendship. Another day of swimming in the waterfall, Regina and Rubi made love for the first time. It was wonderful for both. They loved each other with such intensity that everything seemed possible.

The oldest one slipped away to Miss Mills' room at night and they go through the night with silent laughter, loving each other and being happy.

Everything seemed perfect, when Regina's birthday arrived. Ruby had left her gift the night before. Regina had fallen asleep and the other girl had left at dawn. When she woke up she saw the envelope and immediately smiled with happiness. Along with the gift there was a note

 _"This book is very powerful. This is magical. I know you like to write poems and you like to read about ancient magic... Then I thought that this would be your spell book. What do you think if the first spell you write is the one that makes our love possible for the world?_

 _I love you forever ... Ruby."_

She smiled again satisfied by the love she felt from Ruby and opened the gift. It was the book with a beautiful old cover. This had several symbols on the cover and in the center, surrounded by ancient words had a red heart and a red wolf.

"Where will he have achieved this beauty?" Regina would have the book, to find yellow and old pages in white. There was nothing written in that book.

At that moment, her mother came to the room, so she had to hide and hide the book and the note under her pillows. The mother came in with a woman who was bringing breakfast. They also came with Cora, the dressmaker, the hairdresser and the make-up artist. More behind her father.

"Happy Birthday Sweetie!" Her mother had a big smile on her face as she went to open the curtains of the windows.

"Happy birthday, my little one!" Her father went straight to hug her. "Are you excited?"

"Of course she is excited Henry! Today's party is going to be spectacular. Everyone will talk about it for years. All your friends and important people come. You have to think about your future Regina". Her mothers were always thinking about Regina's wedding, and she was barely 16 years old

"Yes mom, I'm excited". She smiled widely and she concealed that she did not care at all. She just wanted to go see Ruby. Surely, the young woman was going to look beautiful.

Her girlfriend came into the room with some things Mrs. Mills had requested. She had not turned to see Regina. Maybe it was just a figment of her imagination, but she thought something was wrong with Ruby.

She could not do anything. The girl left and she could not escape from her mother's company. The whole morning was devoted to finalizing the details of the party. She did not see Ruby the rest of the day. The brunette hoped to escape during the party to see her love.

The hour of celebration arrived. All the people were waiting for her in the room. Everyone except Ruby.

She came down the stairs elegantly and everyone looked at her as if she were a queen. Her father approached to take her hand and her mother made the presentation. Everything was going according to plan and she only counted the minutes to get away to look for Ruby.

Friends of his parents and her friends came to say hello. One in particular greeted her with a kiss on her hand, seeing her in a way that she did not like. This man stood next to Cora and talked to her while he saw the young woman honored.

Her father seemed uncomfortable at that moment. He started drinking a little more than usual. Then, her mother took her hand and again asked their guests for their attention.

"Your attention please!" She smiled superiorly, overtaking Regina. "Today is a very special day for us. It is not only the birthday of our beautiful Regina and her presentation in society. However, today we also have an important announcement what to do. Our dear Regina ... come closer sweetheart... She is engaged in marriage to our dear friend, Leopoldo Blanchard". She gestured inviting the man to approach there.

Her mother had planned everything. Regina was petrified with horror. She couldn't marry the man she barely knew, and whom she had seen a couple of times during her childhood. That man doubled Regina's age even more. Above all things, she couldn't get married because she loved Ruby.

Her mother pulled her by the arm and approached Leopoldo and she squeezed her hand, she went to her daughter's ear and whispered

"It would be better if you smiled Regina, or you wouldn't want to see what I would do with your "little friend" Ruby... Don't think I didn't notice the things they were in..." She flew and handed her daughter's hand that man.

Regina smiled automatically, but inside, she was vanishing. Her parents had given her as an offering to this millionaire, it probably with second intentions, but also I was to separate her from her love.

She did what her parents had taught her to do all her life: Pretend. She came over and she kissed him. She danced with that man and belonged to his conversation. She assured him to be happy for the news of their marriage.

When she had the chance, she ran to her room and broke down crying. She didn't want everything to end like this. She had plans. She wanted to escape with Ruby. She had to find Ruby and explain that she had not had anything to do with that idea of marriage. She wanted to be a writer not to be a lawyer. Moreover, she definitely didn't want to be Mrs. Blanchard.

Desperate Regina took her book and began to write the spell that Ruby had suggested to her. A storm was unleashed in that place, while Regina, distraught and crying wrote those words. She wanted her life to unfold at that moment. She wanted to be her but at the same time wanted to be another. She wanted her current love, but she also wanted to start a new life. She wished she could love and be loved in freedom. She wanted someone to save her. All those things she included in her spell, such as she had read it in the Celtic magic books she had.

Regina was in her room trying to calm down. She heard a loud knock on the door of her room. She took a silver dagger that she had collectible. A magic dagger according to the charlatan who sold it to her. She wanted the dagger for her to defend herself, not to do magic.

"Regina, please open the door..." She heard her father's voice.

She tied the sheep that she could. She threw them out the window, while the rain wet her. She took her spell book, the note of her beloved, a flashlight, the dagger and ran away to the stables.

Regina took her steed and rode with him to the forest, near the property's boundaries, to the road. She stopped in the middle of the forest, she opened the book and she illuminated the words it contained.

Crying, the brunette cut her hand with the dagger and nailed it to the ground. With her hand cut she dropped a few drops of blood on the ground. Then she began to read her spell. Just as Regina finished reading the spell, two powerful beams fell on nearby trees, leaving her unconscious. The horse was frightened back to the house.

She didn't know how long she was unconscious. The sound of crying woke her up. She thought she was dreaming. She got up in a daze and walked towards the road. Around what looked like a burning tree was a newborn baby, naked and crying. She was on the edge of the cart.

It was a baby's crying that he had thought he heard in his dreams. However, it was more of a cry. A small abandoned one. Clearly, she was hallucinating, or she was dreaming. Turning to her right, she noticed that another baby was crying on the other side of the road. I could not see well if it was female or male, but that baby was crying in flames that were caught up in the rain.

"I'm crazy. I'm just crazy..." By instinct, Regina began to back scared to the bone and she ran desperately for help, back to the house.

She realized that she was already going downhill. She was going to cut the road, down the waterfall. She was going to arrive on the waterfall and would descend carefully, until following the house. She had to help those babies.

When Regina arrived over the waterfall, the storm illuminates the water well below. In the water was a woman, floating face down. When Regina illuminated the spot with her flashlight, she noticed that it was Ruby, who was calling dead floating in that place.

A terrifying cry of pain came from the brunette's mouth. When they found Regina, she was in shock, crying without saying a single word, with Ruby lifeless in her arms, soaked.

 **A year ago...**

Regina ended up locked in a room of that place with her copy for a couple of hours. Both were observed in a curious way.

"How is it possible?" She let herself be told

"I have no idea..." Roni replied without hesitation. "I guess it's genetic or something like that"

"Genetics?" Of course, Regina knew what she was talking about. However, how was it possible that she was from her family?

"You know Madam... Things of amino acids and those rare sciences". You could see that she was smart, but that she had not had much opportunity to study

"I understand about genetics... What I do not understand is... You realize that you and I are identical, but that there is no way, as far as I know, that we are family…"

The girl listened to her, while she took off her dress to be in her underwear to work in that place. Then, seeing that her copy looked at her stunned, she smiled at her.

"We are beautiful, isn't it?" She left her chewing gum and put on the mask. Roni approached sensuously to Regina and stroked her face. "Didn't it happen to you that you are attracted to your own beauty? I don't know if we are family, beautiful, but I'm going to confess something to you... Many fantasies come to my head when I see you"

"What are you talking about?" She had blushed. Regina was nervous. She felt a strong attraction to her copy and she couldn't deny it

"That you, Madam, and I... I believe that we are destined to do wonderful things together". Roni came back to her, and he cornered her against the wall to kiss her.

Roni broke away from Regina suddenly, smiling at her without kissing her.

"Why don't you stay to see my show? I assure you, woman, that you will like it"

"How can you be so calm with this situation?" Regina asked her something upset and making gestures pointing to both

"Why not? Life is too complicated for me to spend thinking about all the things that happen around me..." Shee turned to look at herself in the mirror, and finish grinding her long black hair. "By the way... The short hair is very sexy for us..."

"Please!" She grabbed her arm gently and asked him to shut up

"Why are you whispering?" Nobody hears us... You must relax Madam...

"Regina... I already told you my name is Regina... Please, nobody can know about this or see us together... Do you understand me? Not until I figure out what the hell is going on..." Regina turned around, holding her hand to her forehead and the other to her waist.

Then, Roni approached her from behind and hugged her by the waist

"Don't worry, beautiful creature. I use a mask here, so this is our safe place". She made her turn and gave her a wink. "While you are here, no one is going to address you as if they knew you, because it goes against the rules of the place... This will be our little secret and our great fantasy"

"This is crazy... I'm crazy! This can't be happening to me..." Regia was petrified, being harassed by her copy

"As far as I know, it was you who came here. This is my workplace. Face it Regina, this is happening to us both. It may be less convenient for you than for me, but I'm not exactly happy to know that I am... I don't know ... A clone or something?" She pulled away from her and put on her heels. "Stay! I'm asking you with a special favor. I like you and you like me..."

"For the love of God!... You're identical to me. How can you like me that way?! She tried to disguise by showing her stress...

"That's why I say it... Because you and I are exactly the same".

 **This story will continue…**


	3. Secret Love

**Chapter 3**

 **Secret Love**

Emma was in the hospital in emergency waiting room. The doctors had about four hours in surgery, to save Regina's life and she was already desperate. The blonde felt that life was missing along with her wife's.

It had been only three months since they had married and everything had seemed better in the last month. Emma knew that Regina had problems with a case, but she used to be very reserved and didn't like to share the details ethically.

She was remembering the moment she saw the brunette for the first time, in that exclusive place, and how she had defended Regina from the man who was harassing her. From that precise moment she knew that Regina Mills liked her very much, even though she knew almost nothing about her.

Their relationship was not always easy. She did not know who Regina was with before formalizing the relationship with her, but the blonde knew of this stormy romance, which almost brings Regina to madness. Everything had happened so fast. But the last six months had been different from the rest of the year, getting better and better.

Everyone said that they had united very fast. Emma never gave importance to those comments, since between them it seemed that they knew each other all their lives. They were soul mates, as they say. They complemented each other perfectly and that was noticed by all those who recommended going slowly.

I was thinking how beautiful Regina looked on the day of the wedding, when two New York police officers arrived

"Are you Mrs. Emma Swan, wife of Mrs. Regina Mills?" Asked the eldest of the detectives

"Yes, I am". She got up wiping away her tears. "But I've already told you everything I know. She thus arrived at the door of the house. You can ask the neighbor, who immediately came to help". She seemed tired of all that. She just wanted to focus on the brunette's state of health, for the time being. She had to fight to keep from crying again

"We know Mrs. Mills. We don't come for that. The detective affirmed. We found her wife's vehicle on the outskirts of the state, on the border with Main near from the margin of a river. We also found the weapon and we believe that it is the weapon with which Mrs. Mills was shot. There were also signs of struggle among other things"

"It means that you are going to find the person who shot Regina, because that is what interests me". She was upset. She needed answers to all that madness

"For the moment we are analyzing the evidence and seeing possible targets of the aggressor". He assured. "So far we have not found another DNA other than Mrs. Mills. We ask you to be calm". The man said this in the typical tone of police voice.

 **Many Years Ago**

The ambulance took Regina to the hospital. There was evidence that Ruby had been attacked by the brunette. On the contrary, both had injuries to the head, product of a blunt blow, only which the blow that Regina received was very light compared to that of the other girl.

Ruby was showing signs of abuse and had been abandoned in the waterfall after her death. At that time it was presumed that to erase the evidence of abuse.

When Regina was better, her parents returned with her to the city. Her mother took charge of burying the whole thing for the journalists, and Regina's name didn't come to the surface and neither did the last name Mills.

Regina always suspected of her mother. Not because she believed that her mother had been the material executioner of the murder, but because she always felt that there was complicity in her actions.

A few months later, in a spectacular ceremony, Regina married Leopold White, just as her mother had planned, stealing her life from misery and heartbreak. Regina's first time, it was not as nice as she thought it would be.

It was never known who assaulted Ruby that night, but she always suspected one of the people attending her party. Regrettably, we never spoke again of the beautiful girl, who loved being under the light of the moon.

Regina never returned to the country house. When she took over the family's property, she was tempted to sell it, but something stronger than her will stopped her.

 **A year ago**

Regina didn't want to leave that room behind her double. She just could not. She observed that the woman had a mini bar in her dressing room. She could barely stand in the hall of the dressing room without being seen. From there he watched the show of Roni, her double.

She danced like an expert and she was the one who dominated in that place. She seemed to be the favorite of many and of course she was beautiful. She was an imposing woman and with great confidence. She seemed to please both men and women.

Then it was that she could stop looking at Roni and she noticed that blonde who had defended her hours before. The girl seemed fascinated with the dance that the brunette was doing. She found the way they both related so sexy. That made her feel excited. For some strange reason he was attracted to both of them, which meant he was going crazy.

"You're going crazy Regina Mills, crazy!" She watched with passion as Roni devoted herself only to that blonde. "Emma!" He whispered, remembering his name.

When the presentation of that twin ended, she sneaked back to Roni's dressing room. There she waited for him. Why did it bother her just as it pleased her that Roni flirted with Emma? It was a strange feeling, but because she did not know which of those two young women she was jealous of. She decided to take a big drink of Whiskey at once. She was already quite drunk, but she didn't think that was hindering her judgment.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Said Roni, entering semi naked to the dressing room

"I didn't see it. I stayed here in the dressing room, to tell you when you arrived that this is absurd". She lied. "So I say goodbye to you once and for all". She was about to leave the dressing room when she felt Roni taking her by the arm

"Why do you lie Regina?" She smiled at him maliciously. "Maybe you think that I didn't see you ... But of course I saw you! I know that you like how I moved". She took her to sit down again on the sofa in that room. "And I saw how you looked at the blonde..."

"Don't mess with her!" Regina seemed disturbed

"So she likes you too!" She laughed smugly and ironically. "You're a little perverted Regina Mills. You looks me up and down and it seems that you feel superior... But we are the same garbage". She sat in front of her mirror to remove the mask and change makeup. She saw it through the mirror

"She is just a girl I barely know her name". Regina confessed, after a few minutes of silence. "She has nothing to do with us". They looked through the mirror

"So finally you accept it... That you and I are equal". She smiled complacently and continued changing her clothes

"We are... It's what I'm trying to tell you". She got up and went to Roni to face her. "Don't you find it strange?

"Don't!" The young woman answered, convinced of how wonderful that was. Finally I feel calm, since I now know that there is someone who understands me, who understands exactly how I am and that I don't have to hide... And that person likes me". She said shamelessly, getting even closer to Regina. "And she likes me... A lot!"

She stared a few seconds without saying anything. Their looks were intense. The breathing of both women was somewhat accelerated. Obviously Regina was more exalted than Roni, for whom everything seemed to be very natural. Then, like a flash in the middle of her drunkenness, it occurred to Regina to take the first step and kiss Roni passionately.

They kissed with great need. They were in need of the wildest passion and the most sincere affection. Roni took Regina back to the couch, only this time it was not for her to sit down, but to make love to her. Obviously they knew each other perfectly. They liked exactly the same things, and the amount of pleasure they experienced was infinite.

Regina didn't know when she fell asleep, while she felt Roni's embrace. She was still very drunk and it was already early morning when she woke up. Someone knocked on the door. There were no signs of Roni, just a note on the dresser.

"I go!" It was what she came up with to say, a little scared. She went straight to grab the mask. She put it on and dressed in a silk robe. Then she opened the door ajar. "Yes?"

"You were fantastic Roni!" That man, of extravagant appearance, entered without asking permission. "Your first Show was great, but the second one was fantastic. All go crazy!"

She understood that Roni was not there, because she had had to go out to do the second show. She was flattered to think that Roni had made the best of her shows after making love with her.

"Oh ... Thank you!" She made a sound like she was sick in the throat

"What's up with you baby? Since when are you so humble and modest?" The man laughed and started to leave. "That man at table 17 had you in his sights." He gave her a wink and left.

Regina sighed, leaning against the door of Roni's dressing room. She dressed and straightened her hair. For some reason she was radiant. Regina was beginning to live that secret love she had so longed for and that life had denied her. She felt relaxed and motivated, but she had to leave that place without being seen.

The brunette went to the dresser and took the note that Roni had left. She was not exactly a poet, but she had left a few words of love with the lyrics surprisingly attached to hers. The last words made her feel jealous: "I didn't want to wake you up even though I had to leave. I had to serve a client. See you tomorrow beautiful double".

Regina dressed in a hurry but she also felt some sadness, since she did not like to relate in that way. She did not know what had happened to her with Roni, but a supernatural force impelled her to her.

She sneaked out again, only this time she went out the side door, into the alley where she had run into the young dancer. It was still dark. When she checked her watch, it was four in the morning.

She walked to the main street and looked at the entrance of that exculsive place. Elle started walking towards her office, since in that establishment was her vehicle. She was approaching that door where he saw her, laughing and radiant.

"Regina!" The girl exclaimed cheerful "Are you?"

Emma seemed to have had a lot of fun. She was expecting a taxi apparently, in the company of her friends. She looked beautiful in her dress and casual style.

"Oh, Miss Emma". She gave him a nod with a greeting. "Yes, it's me... Did you have fun?" She stopped in front of the blonde and she placed her hands in the pockets of her coat. Emma's friends looked at her curiously, as she was a very elegant and beautiful woman.

"Yes! There were two dances that captivated me... And where did you go that you missed them? If it is not intrusion". The blonde was impulsive. But Regina liked her and gave her confidence

"Well, I was there". She didn't know what else to answer. She clearly imagined that the two dances to which the blonde was referring were Roni's and that she didn't like. "I'm already going home Miss Emma, I thank you again for defending me". At that moment the girl's taxi arrived

"I'm leaving too". Said the girl, saying goodbye to her friends. She saw the woman make the intention to keep walking. "Regina wait!" She had to take advantage of the moment

"Yes Miss Emma?" She turned again to look at the young woman

"It is dangerous for a woman as beautiful as you to walk alone through the streets of this city and at this time of night. Why don't you take my taxi?" She approached the brunette

"I feel sorry for you, Emma. Also, I'm going here, two blocks away, to find my car". She told the blonde, giving her a sweet smile

"Well then let's share it for two blocks, if it doesn't bother you". She opened the door of the taxi and she waved her hand to come up. "It's an Uber, so you'll be safe. Also, I'm here to defend you. Remember?" The girl gave a wink to the older one.

Emma was extremely tender, so she was embarrassed to refuse the girl's gesture of sharing the taxi. So after meditating a couple of seconds, Regina stood in front of the blonde, she smiled at Emma and then got into the taxi without saying anything else.

Emma couldn't believe her luck. That woman was a beautiful dream and now she was sharing a taxi with that spectacular brunette. Effectively walked the two blocks and stopped to leave the brunette. Emma got out to say goodbye and extended her hand to the brunette.

"Goodbye Regina!" It was seen that this woman was really successful, because of the luxurious office building where they stopped.

"Goodbye Emma". Regina gave her hand, then a strong hug to the blonde who remained in shock. Regina also kissed her on the cheek and she turned to go to her office.

Emma took a few seconds to react and to turn back to the taxi. She put her hand to her cheek and could still smell the delicious smell of the woman's perfume. Then she listened to her again

"Emma, wait!" The brunette was running back to the blonde. "Where do you live?"

"What?" She was disoriented

"Where do you live?" She asked the girl again, while she came to the window of the taxi driver. "You can leave her here, sir, and excuse me". She dismissed the girl's taxi and she still didn't react. "The least I can do for you is take you home, after you defended me tonight". She smiled widely.

"Oh my god! Regina thank you very much but you didn't have to bother. I live on the outskirts of the Upper East Side"

"And I live in Upper East Side too. This is a lucky coincidence. Come ... I'll take you to your house". She took it from her hand, and she guided her to her vehicle.

Emma had been imagining thousands of situations with the brunette since she first saw her. That kiss she gave Regina to hide in that luxurious place. But she never imagined herself riding in the woman's car on the way home. What if she dared to invite her to her house?

"Maybe we could talk for a while?" Regina said, as she drove her lavish Mercedes road to the Upper East Side. Of course, if you don't have any problem with it... The brunette looked briefly at the blonde.

"We can talk all our lives if you like Regina". The woman had taken the first step and she would not miss it.

 **This story will continue…**


	4. L'époque

**Chpater 4**

 **ᒪ 'éᑭOᑫᑌE**

 ** _A year before..._**

Emma's loft apartment was incredibly nice. It was elegant but informal, rustic and minimalist. In a nutshell, for the taste of Regina Mills it was perfect. Regina had no idea what was the reason that impelled her to be there, but she wasn't having a bad time. She had managed to forget Roni, as if their first meeting together had not been wonderful.

The brunette went through the selection of vinyl records that the young blonde had on their shelves. Beyond that, the girl had an impressive number of books, which Regina was also curious about.

"Something that caught your attention?" Asked the blonde, as she approached the woman offering a glass of whiskey. Emma smiles at pleasure for having that amazing woman in her apartment

"Thank you!" She took the glass and she waved it lightly. Then, Regina stared at Emma. "Many things here have captivated my attention". The brunette gave the girl a lovely smile and she took a sip of her drink. "You have an impressive and admirable collection of music from my time"

Regina's first words to Emma, in which she assured her that many things she liked in that place, had made a chill run through the blonde's body.

"What do you mean?" She also took from her own glass

"What do I mean about what?" The brunette was somewhat disconnected at that time

"What do you mean by your time?" Emma gave her a half-ironic smile

"Please Emma! Come on! It's evident that I'm older than you around, I don't know ... About fifteen years?" She spoke with great ease and confidence. The difference between her and the blonde didn't affect her. That is, Regina was aware of her age and didn't hide it

Regina laughed with superiority, turning around to sit on the couch, just in front of where the vinyl records were. She took another sip of her drink and stared hard at Emma.

"You see how I'm right and you don't answer me!" She smiled again, watching her drink of whiskey while she drank it

"I was trying to understand if you're a liar or you just like to brag about looking fabulous at your age!" The girl turned around, taking a vinyl record and placing it on the turntable. The music began to sound and Emma again looked at the brunette intensely. "Because there is no way Regina that you are fifteen years older than me, or rather, that you are from 'that time'"

Regina smiled at the girl, corresponding to the malicious gesture of her. She rolled her eyes and she got up to dance the song 'Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley'; obviously, the brunette danced with the ease and original style for that song.

"And if I tell you that is one of my favorites, do you believe me?" Regina set the glass on the coffee table and she continued her dance

"Who doesn't?" She smiled at her innocently. "That song is the favorite of many girls and boys hahahaha…

"What if I tell you that I was ten years old when that song came out?" The brunette I kept dancing watching the girl fixedly

"There is no way!" She laughed innocently, while she came dancing to the older woman

"There is all the way in the world. Here where you see me, honey, I'm forty years old!" She pointed, lifting the lapels of her dress jacket.

"Wow!" Emma stopped dancing suddenly and she saw the brunette in amazement

"What? What is wrong?" She also stopped dancing, somewhat worried because the girl would dislike her confession about age. "Am I wrong and you aren't twenty-five?" The brunette was afraid that the young woman didn't want her to be in her apartment anymore because of age. "If it's something that bothers you, we can stop talking about it, or I can retire if you like". Regina instinctively started looking for her bag and coat

"Wait! It's not that Regina!" Emma reacted in time to take the brunette arm gently. "Don't! I don't want you to go. It's just that I'm really impressed with how good you look and how young you look, that I can't believe you're fifteen years older than I am. I'm really impressed! I thought that at the most you were six years older than me, but in reality you are right, you are fifteen years older than me". The girl blushed.

"It's fine Emma! Don't worry. Your words don't bother me but praise me. Also, I'm not affected by the age difference in friendships. This is fine for me if it's okay for you too". She smiled at her, taking her place again on the sofa

"For me this is perfect!" She sat down with the woman to drink whiskey. "Do you really want us to be friends?" Emma was somewhat hopeful. The approach with the brunette was taking effect

"Sure Emma!" The brunette smiled sweetly. "Why else would I be here if I didn't want to know you better?" Regina felt a little guilty when she remembered that she had been jealous of Roni because of Emma. "There is no other reason than to discover the interesting life of Miss Swan, my savior from that place"

"Which leads me to ask you... What were you doing in that place? I mean, obviously it's an exclusive place and for anyone who likes that kind of place, but for some reason I don't see you in that place". The blonde was still looking at the brunette with curiosity

"In the first place, I'm not an old woman of high society, rigid or prudish. And in the second place: I show you my identification if you show me yours, since I see that you don't stop doubting about my age". She smiled at the young woman in a sensual way. "I'm not so old as to unzip in that place"

"Done deal!" The blonde ran to find her wallet and from this she took out her identification with some fear. She sat in front of the woman. "At the count of three you put it on the table and I will grab your identification and you mine, without seeing them. Keep face down. One two Three!" Both did the same

"Ok Emma Swan! At the count of three you turn my identification and I turn on yours. It isn't worth making fun". The woman clarified

"The same thing!" Replied the young woman

"One, two, three!" The women flipped their IDs, and she stayed watching the birth dates of each one

"There is no way! There is no way!" The blonde shouted. "You have forty years old, and you will be forty-one years old. You are sixteen years older than me, Regina"

"And you aren't twenty-five, but you have twenty-four. And you... The brunette remained paralyzed, observing the date of birth

"We turn years on the same day! There is no way! Did you realize?" The girl smiled amplify, while the brunette remained somewhat disoriented.

"Yes!" She said with some hesitation. "I see!"

"And what are you going to do for your birthday? There are only eight days left..."

"Nothing!" Suddenly Regina's face transfigured. She gestured with her hand outstretched, as if she was asking the girl for her ID. "Come on!" She gave the girl her ID and she retrieved her ID

"Nothing?" She asked innocently, surprised. She saw her something exasperated suddenly. She handed her the ID but the girl could see the woman's last name. "Is something wrong Regina?"

"Nothing!" The brunette finished a sip of whiskey and she put her things in her bag. "Tomorrow I have many things to do". She stood up suddenly. "I know the exit". With that expression she indicated to the young woman that it wasn't necessary to accompany her

"But!" She was in shock. What the hell was happening? What had she done wrong for that woman to run away? "You said that you wanted to be my friend". The blonde saw the brunette standing right in front of the apartment's exit door.

"I know!" She was like that for a while, stopped in front of the door, trying to contain the urge to cry. Many things had awakened at that precise moment. She didn't feel like talking, but the poor girl wasn't to blame for her traumas. "I never celebrate my birthday, and I don't like going to birthday parties"

"Sorry, I didn't know!" She approached the woman from behind with a desire to hold her and she did so. Regina's perfume was clinging. Even though she didn't know anything about that brunette, more than her last name, her age and what she had just discovered.

Regina took one of Emma's hands, which squeezed her right shoulder and tilting her face, she kissed the hand. Then Emma came out to meet her mouth, causing the woman to turn around and steal a kiss.

For a few seconds Regina replied with some fear and modesty. That was a soft kiss, moist and tender. In that instant of heat, the image of Ruby appeared in front of Regina like an informing ghost. She didn't deserve that life.

"Sorry!" She almost shouted, shoving Emma aside and going to open the door

"No, Regina". She tried to look for that woman's gaze that looked as intense as penetrating. "It's my fault..."

"Don't!" She turned decisively. "It's not that Emma. It's just that I..." She didn't know how to say what she was going to say. "It's just that I'm already dating someone. It isn't fair for you. She and I are just beginning to have intimacy and I respect the commitments. Don't take it bad, you are beautiful Emma Swan and I like you very much, but only as a friend"

Regina gave her one last look of regret and turned around, closing the door behind her. She went down the stairs at full speed, she rode on her Mercedes and she drove to her mansion on the outskirts of the Upper East Side.

Emma was paralyzed in front of the door. Why was that woman looking for her and then rejecting her? Who would she be dating? But the most important question arose in Emma's head. Why was she so jealous about that?

Emma's night had been a total failure in the conquest of Regina Mills, but she didn't want to be discouraged. She was just dating someone else, and maybe that relationship wouldn't prosper. She decided that she would have patience and if she was going to be for her, Regina Mills would appear again on her way.

"Damn!" Emma put her hands to her mouth. "Regina Mills! From the law firm!" The blonde had barely been able to process the things that had happened, that the most important fact about the brunette had been overlooked, until that precise moment.

Emma walked to her room where she had her chest with her most precious memories. From this one she took out a blanket, a small stuffed animal and an album of photographs. She began to turn the pages of the album and some tears escaped her turquoise eyes. She stopped to run her fingers over a newspaper article that said: 'A little newborn is abandoned on the edge of the road, on the property of the famous lawyer Henry Mills.'

 **-xXx-**

When Regina arrived home, a sea of thoughts gathered in her head. She couldn't stop thinking about the terrible night when her life changed. The image of Ruby reproduced perfectly before her eyes, only that the girl was not alive like the last time she had her between her arms.

Having shared with the blonde, she had brought back many memories to her mind, especially because of their age difference and that this was going to be sixteen years after the death of her beloved Ruby.

Emma worried her. She had felt the need to control the blonde, but this girl had been so kind and special to her, that she had managed to move. Everything with the girl was predictable, but complicated.

On the other hand, with Roni everything was different. There was no difficulty, everything was simple and to the point. That girl knew well what she wanted in life and did not hesitate to get it. Not only in her appearance did she resemble Regina; in her youthful impetus too. And there was also another component. Being with Roni was exciting to the extreme. It had that dual function of giving her peace and security, but also keeping her on the verge of nerves.

What was happening with Regina Mills? Maybe she was falling in love with her double, and that's why she was jealous of the blonde, or she was falling in love with Emma, and she was afraid that she would choose her youngest self. Quite crazy her close encounters that night. Do not get to the point of falling in love, because that could not be possible, but what was clear was that they both liked Regina very much.

The brunette decided that it was best to take a long warm bath in a tub. That would make her relax and forget. She would wake up tomorrow to work and wait for her son to return soon. That would be enough for her, to be safe in her house taking care of her son, and working in her parents' firm without pressure. That was the one she had to concentrate on.

Yes, she had had an affair with a young woman, and yes, she had kissed another blonde girl in her apartment, and yes, at two she had met them that Thursday night, but this had nothing bad. She was a free woman now and she had the right to be happy. But to be honest, for Regina Mills, the strange Roni was not just anyone, it was practically her clone, her young and avant-garde version. She could not get Roni out of her mind.

She didn't know anything about the young brunette, only that she worked in that nightclub, being one of the favorites apparently, and quite uninhibited. This girl did not seem to have roots in that place, it did not seem that many were her friends, except for the one who entered her wardrobe and spoke with her by mistake, and perhaps the doorman that night.

When she stopped spinning, she fell asleep thinking that she had had that level of intimacy with Roni, that she had been excellent and that she had made her feel at peace.

The next morning, Regina went to work at her family's law firm, with the conviction that her life should continue as it was, focused on her work and her son. Her personal life was not important to her. Or so she wanted to believe. In truth, it was hard for her to stop thinking about everything that had happened the night before. It was hard not to think about Roni or Emma. For different reasons, both caught her attention.

"Good morning, Mrs. Mills", the receptionist of the place told her.

"Good morning, Ashley", Regina replied to the girl and she made a gesture of her head as a greeting. The brunette was ready to go straight to her office.

"Ms. Mills, excuse me", the girl called her attention. A young woman is waiting for you from earlier. I warned you on the internal telephone, but you did not answer me

"That's because I just arrived, Ashley." She came back to the point. "A girl? What Girl?" She had no idea who it could be. "You know that if you talk to Elsa and that person does not have an appointment, that person does not have to go up." She kept walking towards the elevator.

"The young woman must be in the bathroom. The receptionist looked everywhere. She told me that you knew her and that she had something very important to talk to you about", she chased her boss down the hall to the elevator.

"The rules are basic Ashley, if you can not follow them, I suggest you look for another job." The elevator closed while she saw the young employee and said those words.

The brunette came to the top floor of the office building of the Mills companies. She walked to the end of the hallway where her office was located. Her secretary was sitting, talking on the phone, probably with a client or with the girl at the reception.

"Good morning Elsa!" She greeted the young woman so that she would prepare to talk with her about the pending issues of the day.

"Mrs. Mills." She seemed somewhat frightened or surprised to see her boss in front of her.

"What happened Elsa?", She instinctively stopped to watch her assistant.

"I didn't hear you coming, ." The girl hung up the phone immediately, which revealed that the call was not work.

"That is no reason to scare you." She laughed ironicly and she continued to her office. "Prepare today's business and please bring me my coffee, and Elsa ... Please call me Regina, will you? "The brunette closed the door behind her.

Suddenly, the chair on her desk began to turn and she watched in astonishment that her own face was smiling at her. She already understood Ashley and Elsa. Both spoke as if they had seen her already that morning. And that was the explanation, Roni had arrived before the offices, curiously dressed in a black coat very similar to hers.

 **This story will continue…**


	5. For you to compare

Chapter 5

ᖴOᖇ YOᑌ TO ᑕOᗰᑭᗩᖇE

"What are you doing here?" Regina whispered that anguished and obvious question, while she was going to lift the girl from her post, and she took her by the arm leading her to the private bathroom of her office

"I thought you would be glad to see me, my dear beauty!" The girl made a gesture of annoyance, when the woman pulled her by the arm until she reached the bathroom of that office. "Is this how you treat your lovers?"

"Don't be cynical Roni!" She whispered again. "And please lower your voice that people will believe that I went crazy, because I was talking alone..."

"Ha, ha, ha..." The young woman began to laugh, and then she lowered her voice, hugging the woman, who seemed to be increasingly irritated. "I'm sorry!" She spoke between whispers. "I just wanted to know what your life was like, and I also really wanted to see you". Roni approached Regina, and she cornered the woman in the bathroom to kiss her.

They kissed intensely. The truth was that Regina really wanted to see Roni. Since her last encounter, she had been left feeling that it was unreal. But that wasn't what she was feeling with each kiss and each caress that the young woman gave her, which the heat increased in her interior. She felt alive again.

"Mrs. Regina?" Her assistant entered the office with a box of documents from her new client. "The files of the Crown case arrived". The young woman placed the box on the side desk

"It's my assistant, Elsa!" She whispered pale, while she pulled the young woman from her hug

"Quiet! Watch this!" The girl had a great ability to take the coat, she had taken from the brunette while kissing her. The girl came out of the bathroom, arranging her hair inside the coat. "Leave that there Elsa, please... And you go get me coffee". The young woman sat in Regina's chair again, and crossed her legs

"Yes Regina, I will bring you coffee just the way you like it! I asked them to prepare it a few seconds ago". The blonde turned to look at the woman, and was hypnotized with her eyes

"What happened?" Roni had cold blood, she didn't seem nervous at all

"It's just that you look great today Regina, more rested". The blonde blushed. "Well, I'm going for your coffee..." The young assistant went to the door

"Let them be two! I'm in great need of coffee, despite being rested..." She smiled at the blonde and saw her go out the door.

Regina ran to secure the entrance to her office, sweating cold and terrified of being discovered. It would be much what she would have to explain, not only because of the incredible resemblance of the young brunette, but also, she maintained a romantic relationship with her clone. What could that say about her?

"You're crazy!" Regina kept her eyes wide open, for the impression of what the girl had dared to do. "What the hell were you thinking?" She lifted her back from her chair, taking her arm, and again she took her to her office bathroom. "Give me my coat and stay here. Don't go out at all, unless I tell you!"

"Oh stop! You hurt me Regina!" The young brunette complained, but followed the order of the older one. "I just wanted to see what it felt like to be you for a few minutes... Besides, you already did the same at the club, or do you think that I didn't hear about the conversation you had with my coworker?" Roni looked at her with that mischievous and twisted smile, which seemed as attractive as it was dangerous.

"It's not the same!" She whispered annoyed. "You left me alone. What else could I did?" She knew that she had also liked to impersonate her lover-clone

"You could leave the door closed..." She took Regina by the arms again and she smiled at her like that way

"Roni... You're going to drive me crazy!" She smiled at her with complicity. "Please, promise me that you will stay quiet here in the bathroom, while Elsa goes to get some documents, and I can take you to the emergency exit. Please!"

"First... I want to drive you crazy". She smiled wickedly getting closer to Regina. "Second, I promise to stay calm..." She placed her arms on the woman's back, and she brought her to her body. "Third... Not for all the money in the world, I'm going down the emergency stairs". At that moment, she kissed her intensely.

Regina handed Roni the keys to the security doors, so that the young woman went down a couple of floors down the stairs, and then could take the elevator to finish down. The brunette sent her assistant to look for some documents in the administration department, and at that moment she took Roni from her office, and they both headed for the stairs. As usual, the intrepid girl kissed the woman again before leaving, to make her more nervous.

Regina stood facing the emergency door that led to the stairs. With her right hand she touched her lips, which Roni had kissed a few seconds ago. She was smiling like a teenager. It seemed that the dangerous relationship of Regina and Roni made the older one flourish. Her thoughts flew to her past encounter with the young woman. Then the brunette shook her head while smiling blushing.

"Regina, are you alright?" Elsa remained behind the brunette with a few folders in her arms.

The woman was paralyzed. She cleared her throat as she adjusted the blue dress and her hair, quickly, before turning to face the blonde, who might notice the difference between her and her clone

"Yes! I'm fine Elsa." The brunette cleared her throat again. "Do you have the papers that I asked you to look for?" She tried to hide, as if nothing was happening

"Yes, they are here". The blonde made a gesture with her face to indicate to her boss that they were the folders she held in her hand

"Okay, perfect Elsa! Let's go to my office. I have to give you some instructions for today's meeting". She had to concentrate, she couldn't give Roni the power to disrupt her life.

When they passed through the lobby of her office, a young blonde wearing a red leather jacket was waiting for the brunette. She didn't notice who she was, and she went straight into her office, followed by her assistant. On her desk, were the two cups of coffee that she, or rather her usurper had asked her assistant. She couldn't stop smiling

"Thanks for the coffee, Elsa". The woman sat in her chair, and she looked at her assistant, who was setting up the folders on the table. "Are these the new case files?" She pointed to the boxes on the side table

"Yes! They brought them to me from the court yesterday afternoon. I was working late and I already accommodated them, because they were a disaster". The girl was a competent and very efficient young woman

"Elsa, you didn't have to stay so late". She smiled at the blonde. "Reserve that momentum for when we are in the preliminaries and the trial". She laughed hard, she felt really happy

"Regina!" The blonde was amazed at her boss's new mood. "I really admire you, you are my role model". The girl was honest, she felt a lot of admiration for the brunette

"Don't say that!" Then, she blushed, because she knew that something had changed dramatically in her life, and that was obviously the encounter with her double. "I'm just a dedicated lawyer, and you help me a lot". She was feeling uncomfortable, so she tried to change the conversation. "Who is the young woman waiting for you in the lobby?" She smiled mischievously at her assistant

"Ehhh... She isn't waiting for me, she is waiting for you". The blonde clarified, while she brought the sugar to her boss and brought the two cups of coffee to her

"What did you say?" Regina had not understood, she was somewhat distracted

"She came to bring you your driver's license. I told her to give it to me, but she insists that she wants to give it to you personally". The blonde shrugged and she handed the coffee cup into her boss's hands.

It took a few seconds for Regina to discover that this blonde was Emma Swan, and that she had surely lost her driver's license by leaving her apartment impulsively. The brunette first opened her eyes wide, then closed them and sighed while she had a drink of coffee

"Let her in, Elsa, I know the girl". She put the cup on the table, and settled into her chair. "By the way, excellent coffee". She winked at her assistant.

She was nervous. Regina was nervous from the moment she realized that Emma Swan was the blonde who was waiting in the lobby, and was waiting for her. As the seconds passed, her heart beat much faster. What was she going to say to that girl? Because most likely, Emma Swan wanted to talk to her about what had happened that night in her apartment. How to tell the truth? The blonde had been totally honest with her

"Miss Swan!" She got up, adjusting the dress in the process. She also had to hide in front of her assistant

"Regina Mills! Wow! Yes, you have a beautiful building and office". The girl came in smiling and staring at the brunette

"Elsa, you can leave us alone". The assistant was attentive at the door. "Do you want something Miss Swan?" She obviously meant something to drink, telling her assistant that that was the only reason to return

"Can it be that other coffee that is served on your desk?" Emma was still smiling broadly. She was hypnotized with Regina's beauty. That woman was increasingly beautiful before her eyes

"Yes, sure! Take a seat Miss Swan". She signaled her to sit in front of her at the desk, while she did the same

"You left your driving license in my house". The blonde looked back to make sure the brunette's assistant had already left the office

"Elsa told me that you didn't want to give it to her". The brunette smiled extending her hand for the young woman to give her the credential

"It's something personal, and I didn't know your beautiful assistant". Emma wanted Regina to relax, but she knew that the brunette had a very high defense system

"Do you think that my assistant is pretty, Miss Swan?" She smiled wickedly, since she knew that the young blonde was there as an excuse to talk to her

"Yes, she is... But obviously your beauty has no comparison with any other woman I know". Emma looked intensely at Regina, while handing her the credential in her hand and she caressed it, while saying that last sentence.

Regina couldn't stop looking at Miss Swan's beautiful eyes. Emma had impressed her pleasantly. The girl seemed determined to continue her conquest. The brunette thought for the first time, and why not?

"And please... Call me Emma, I think we have already passed the stage of Miss Swan". Regina was responding satisfactorily to her flirting. However, she had to be careful with the brunette since she didn't want her to regret it, so the blonde sat down to continue her tactics. "How do you feel?"

"How I feel? I feel very well, thanks". She looked at the credential and she took her bag to store it. "And you Emma... How do you feel?" She looked at her intensely with her beautiful brown eyes. She knew that Emma wanted to talk about what had happened last night, and that the young woman didn't dare not to make her feel bad

"I'm great too, Regina, thanks for asking". She smiled and took the coffee cup. "How did you know that I liked coffee this way?"

"I didn't know, I like it that way". She seemed to have many things in common with the blonde. The truth is that Regina had been very irrational in escaping that way from the young woman's apartment, and it was necessary for her to take the first step. "Emma, listen. I feel..."

"Don't!" The blonde put the cup on the desk and got up. She turned the desk and walked to where the brunette was. The girl stood in front of the woman. "Listen Regina, I don't care what happened last night, I want you to understand that I listened to you, and that I respect your decision to be with the person that you just started a relationship with

"No Emma, I..." She wanted to tell her that she was sorry for having treated her badly, but the blonde interrupted her again

"But you can't make me stop trying, Regina, you can't. I promise not to be invasive, but I will not stop. I need to try to have you by my side". The girl was staring at Regina, who was stunned by Miss Swan's revelation

"But, what are you saying?" Regina let out her short laugh of astonishment. "Emma..." Truly that girl was fearless, and she seemed genuinely interested in being in her life

"No, Regina! Don't tell me anything at this time, you just think about it. Think that you have me at your disposal for when you want to be with me. Do you want to go to the movies and you don't have anyone? Call me!" Emma had made a serious decision, she was beaten by the brunette. "If you want to be alone, I will be absent but I will be waiting for you to call me when you want me back. But the most important thing is that I want to have you in my life".

Regina couldn't feel more moved, since it was obvious that the girl was crazy about her. That flattered her, moved her, but it also made her feel bad. She didn't want to hurt her, although she barely knew her. Emma Swan looked like a serious woman and she looked like someone she could trust.

"Emma, I told you that I'm dating someone". She must be honest and stop the blonde

"I don't care Regina! You know why? Because I know that that person isn't right for you, and that you are with that person for the wrong reasons. I will be patient and will be for you when that is over". Emma smiled at the woman and pounced on her to kiss her, and she did so.

Regina reacted with surprise at that kiss, and she could see Emma Swan's face on hers, her eyes closed, feeling her lips. Emma's warmth made her smile and correspond to the kiss, closing her eyes. An unknown impulse made her hug Emma and press her against her body while she corresponded intensely to the blonde's desire.

The intercom rang, letting her hear in Elsa's voice that there were fifteen minutes left for their meeting downstairs, then she reacted by suddenly separating Emma.

"I'm sorry Emma!" She put her hand to her mouth, she was really embarrassed with the girl

"Did you see Regna? This is for you to compare and you realize. I like you the same way you like me... I'll be patient". The girl turned away from her looking at her, took her bag and went out the office door, before a stunned brunette.

What the hell was going on in her life? She was interested in Roni, but apparently Miss Swan was not indifferent to her. She couldn't stop staring at the door where the blonde had come out, and she couldn't stop touching her lips either.

"Do you need anything else I can take you, Regina?" Elsa was talking to the interphone again

"Don't!" She leaned down quickly and pressed the button to answer. "I'm going to leave the office, so you can accompany me to the meeting. Give me a couple of minutes".

The brunette went to the bathroom to fix her makeup and hair, and she seemed to perceive the perfume of Roni in that place, that made her sigh and close her eyes. Then, she also remembered the young blonde's scent on her skin and that made her shiver.

Finally, that work day ended and Regina remembered the weekend appointment that she had made with her friends. She didn't really want anything. She just wanted to go home and rest. Maybe she could go see her son, but he was still on vacation with his aunt. Maybe she would have time to have a drink with Emma, and overcome the irrational fear of her date of birth, but surely she would cancel all her plans and leave with Roni. That was what she most wanted at the time.

Surely the young brunette would be working that night. Roni had to be at the club, preparing her outfit, her makeup and her show. The young woman dancing was all that came to her mind. How would she talk to Roni? She didn't have the girl's number, and she no longer dared to risk going to that place.

It was about eight o'clock at night, when Elsa said goodbye. There was no one left in the office, and the girl was waiting for her boss, but it was obvious that she would not leave early

"I have to go, Regina". The girl gave her boss a shy smile

"Don't worry Elsa, I don't need anything else. Go have fun!" Regina was pouring a drink of whiskey from her private bar. "I will stay here for a while longer, but I won't need anything"

"No problem Regina, if you want I can stay out here, if you want to be alone working on the case, in case you need anything". The blonde felt sorry for leaving her boss there. She knew that Regina was a very sad and lonely woman, and after the event that left her in the hospital, Regina had become even more sad and lonely

"No girl! I want you to have fun. I'm not going to work. I will only make time while my friends arrive at the restaurant and let me know what we will do. Remember that I have that celebration date". She sat up, showing her drink high, and she placed her feet crossed on the desk

"True!" The girl kept thinking. "But, that meeting is not on Saturday? I mean tomorrow night?"

"Damn!" She had absolutely nothing to do that night. "You're right Elsa, in that case, I'll stay here a little longer before I go home. Go and have fun!" She smiled at the girl, she made a toast and farewell sign, and she watched the blonde leave.

She turned around and placed her legs in the window of her office. From there you could see parts of Manhattan and Central Park. The brunette leaned back in her comfortable work chair and drank her whiskey while watching the city. She thought maybe Emma Swan had returned to that place, and maybe she would be watching Roni dance. She had nothing to do between them. They were young and eager to live.

Another whiskey to forget her deep sadness and loneliness, led her to remember Ruby. She was her first love, and the tragedy of that day that separated them. Regina closed her eyes as she drank, and two black tears rolled down her cheeks, then two more. There is no sadness deeper than the life of a broken heart in such a way.

The brunette put her free hand to her head, she placed her fingers between her hairs and took the liquor again, while she watched the city. She felt the scar on her scalp, the one caused by her ex-husband in the last beating he gave her

"Matches don't exist!" She spoke to herself while finished her drink

"I came to make you a private dance and this is how you receive me?" She was standing at the office door, wearing a long black coat, and the mask that she used to wear to work.

Regina suddenly turned around and saw her, suggestively standing at the office door, holding the keys that she had given her in the morning, so she could escape without being seen

"I had to wait for your insipid assistant to leave you alone". She approached in a sensual way and she threw the keys on the desk." I think I'll keep them, to make secret visits every time I want..."

"Roni..." She stood placing both hands on the desk. "What are you doing here?" She could barely speak

"Do you want me to leave?" The young woman turned around implying that she was going to leave

"Don't! I... I meant... Didn't you have to work today?" The brunette left her safe place behind the desk, and she approached the young woman. While walking, Regina adjusted her dress instinctively

"I can take a day off once in a while..." She also approached the woman, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Is it not obvious that I am the star of that place?"

"You are! That is quite obvious to me". She placed her hands on the brunette's waist

"Do you want or don't want your private dance?" The girl hugged the woman and pressed her body against the brunette's

"Of course I want it!" Regina took Roni by the arms to take her to the desk, where the woman sat down to delight in the exotic dance that the young Roni promised to do for her.

The dance that Roni promised was more than revealing. Really, the young woman had a great talent. She wasn't only beautiful, sexy, and excellent dancer. What stood out in Roni was her elegance and sensuality, in addition to her enigmatic presence. Regina was carried away by the seductive essence of Roni, and by the desire of the young woman to possess her. The world was gone, there was nothing else. They were both, together as one soul. None of that seemed natural, but it seemed necessary and urgent. The whiskey helped Regina open her senses to that experience.

So intense was the relationship between Roni and Regina, intense and uncontrolled. They made love, drank, danced, to the point where Regina lost consciousness. When she woke up, she was in her bed, wearing the black silk pajamas she was supposed to wear. There was no trace of the young woman anywhere. The brunette came down the stairs of her exclusive penthouse, tying her robe, but there was no sign of her. It was then that she noticed, she had traces of blood on her hands.

"What is this?" She was terrified. She went straight to the kitchen dishwasher and washed her hands intensely. "Roni!" She screamed. She ran to the guest bathroom, which was near the living room, and she looked in the mirror.

She had a slight cut on the forehead, next to the hair joint. Instinctively, she touched her forehead and the pain made her complain. At that moment, she felt that headache, which until now she had not felt

"Damn!" Regina knew she had lost control, and she didn't like that. "What happened to me?" She tried to remember how she got home, what had happened the rest of the night, but she could only remember Roni's caresses while they made love, that and nothing else after that.

She went up the stairs, and she went straight to her bathroom to look for some aspirin to help her with the headache, and there in the bathroom mirror, she found a note with red lipstick. And she added a phone number

"Beauty. Don't panic, it's our blood. Little accident. With love, Roni."

The girl was nothing subtle. It was obvious that Roni had ended up taking Regina home. Now, she not only knew where she worked, but she knew where she lived. The brunette had invited in her house, in her bed ... In the house that she shared with her son, to a complete stranger. And what did she know about the girl? Not a thing. Now, at least, she had a number to call her. That was all. She knew that, and that she worked in that exclusive place in the city. She watched her dress on the floor, and it was full of blood

"What the hell?" She crouched in horror. She had probably been hospitalized, since there was a bracelet from the general hospital. When she picked it up, she realized that it belonged to Roni. "But, what the hell happened!" She released this immediately, and put her hands to her head. "Ouch!" Again that ominous pain.

The brunette hurried to take some painkillers, and soon this passed. While the pain disappeared, she ordered the chaos that had turned her room. She lifted cigarette buds, a glass of whiskey that had broken, the empty bottle, her underwear, and what she remembered was the girl's bra.

After all that chaos, she didn't know what to feel. The young woman's bra had its exquisite aroma. It was a very delicate piece, of an electrifying ruby color. The lace and satin were the most delicate finish. Regina untied her robe, took off the shorter one, and walking towards the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror and she put on that lingerie. This one was accurate to her, and that might seem obvious, since they were like two drops of water, except for the difference in age.

"What the hell am I doing!" She took it off immediately, and she placed it in a bag to return it to the girl.

The brunette found her cell phone under the bed, and it was fully dead. She put the cell phone to charge and she went straight to take a long bath. The brunette had to throw away the dress, since blood stains could only be erased by taking the dress to a specialized place; it was obvious that she would be very exposed.

When the woman left the bathroom, very carefully because of the injury, she dried her hair. She filled her body with creams and lotions, and then she came down to prepare something to eat. She couldn't believe her eyes when she looked at the kitchen clock and it said it was two in the afternoon. She hadn't slept, but for some strange reason she was not sleepy. On the contrary, Regina seemed to have regained strength.

The brunette returned to her room, and she turned on the phone to see what messages she had. The face of astonishment to see the blood, would only be a brief reference of the current expression of Regina Mills, realizing that it wasn't Saturday at two in the afternoon, but Sunday.

A considerable amount of messages from her friends, who waited for her at the agreed place where she never arrived. Missed calls from her sister, surely from Henry, and later from Zelena, thinking perhaps the worst. What the hell had happened to her?

A chill shook her completely, to the point of making her feel nauseous. The last time she felt that way, it was when her ex-husband went to visit her at the hospital. This time, she had a severe head trauma, caused by the beating he gave her. And the time she felt such fear, it was when she confirmed the body that floated in the waterfall was Ruby's. She immediately called Zelena and she answered hysterically

"Where the hell were you?" The redhead was visibly worried. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry Zelena, my cell phone was dead". She didn't know what to say, because she didn't really know if she was okay, or what had happened to her

"Since Saturday?" She was a little irritated. "I was thinking the worst Regina, the worst!" Now she whispered angrily. "I thought Leopold had attacked you... You don't know everything that crossed by my mind"

"Excuse me Zelena... I have no words, and you are absolutely right. It will not happen again. I fell asleep deeply in the house". She tried to calm her sister

"Were you in the mansion?" Now it seemed that the redhead was even more upset. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"No... No, I didn't mean in the house, but in the penthouse". Regina cleared immediately

A sepulchral silence settled between the sisters. It seemed that Zelena was no longer connected, as if the call had been cut off

"Zelena?" The brunette asked, somewhat worried

"I'm here!" The woman seemed to have changed her tone drastically. "Regina, I don't know what problems you are in and I don't care". Zelena had decided to break the silence. "But you never lied to me like this before"

"But what are you talking about?" Regina had no idea about anything, and she was starting to despair

"That I was in your apartment yesterday, twice, and you weren't there". Zelena said, exalting herself again. "You just weren't there!"

Now it was the brunette who remained silent. What could she say to that statement? And the worst, where had she been all that time?

"You don't deny it... So, I can assume you had no idea that I had been in your house". She was sure that something serious had happened to her sister. "How do you think that I felt? Your office is a mess, the second time I went to your apartment, I found another mess, which fortunately Dorothy cleaned. You didn't answer on any social media, your phone was out of location and completely off. I thought the worst Regina, the worst!"

She was still shocked by what had happened. The brunette had no response to what happened. Now, she was much more confused and worried, than before knowing that she had lost more than one day of her life. There was no certainty about anything.

"Are you going to keep quiet? What could I tell Roland? Fortunately, Sarah told him that you were with her and that you were asleep". She was outraged that her sister was lying to her, but now she was enraged that she was acting as if nothing had happened. "Did you think that I was the only one looking for you? Your friends are terrified too. Imagine when they called me from the hospital for being your emergency contact, and it turns out that when I arrived at the hospital you were gone, you had disappeared". Actually, Zelena is quite exalted. "What could Roland think? Why were you in the hospital?"

"I banged my head against the office ledge. Nothing serious!" She automatically put her hand on her head

"Can I believe you?" Zelena was really hurt by Regina's attitude

"Zelena..." She spoke suddenly, to interrupt the redhead. "You're right! I have no words to apologize for what I did, but all I can promise you is that it won't happen again. I promise you!" She was willing to keep that promise at all costs.

"Regina... You had me so worried". The woman began to cry, relieved that her sister was safe and sound

"I know honey... I know!" She also had tears. "Calm down or all your effort to hide with Henry, it will have been in vain". She tried to be rational and not bother her sister anymore

"It's okay!" She responded, wiping her tears, and breathing to calm herself.

Regina talked with her son for a while, and Henry invited her to go next weekend to the holiday home that Zelena's husband had in the Hamptons. She promised to attend, since he had been there for a couple of weeks, and she didn't want to ignore her son as if she didn't care about him.

While she was discussing this with Henry, she sent a message to her friends, telling them that everything was fine, that she was in perfect condition, and then she would tell them the details and compensate them for not having attended the meeting.

The energetic answers didn't wait. Insults, discomfort, extreme concern and threats that was what Regina received from her friends, who, like Zelena, they had feared the worst the night before. Hanging from talking to Henry, the brunette stared at the messages silently. Suddenly, with all the frustration and confusion she was suffering, Regina gave a cry of despair before throwing the phone in the direction of the bathroom.

Then, she looked back at the mirror, where Roni's note remained, and the phone number she had left for her. She ran to get her cell phone and she dialed the number. Miraculously, only the screen protection was broken

First, the phone rang nonstop, as if no one had that phone nearby. This seemed to be a fixed number, which is why she thought it was the girl's house, and that she was outside her home. On the third attempt, the familiar voice of a man attended her

"Fangtasia, good afternoon. You are calling Ruby's live, who is asking for her?" It seemed that this man was somewhat busy, and that answering the phone was a routine for him

"Ruby?!" She couldn't help being shocked by the name that he had mentioned

"Yes, Ruby, Fangtasia's number one dancer". He didn't understand the woman's question ... "Roni? It's you?"

"Roni... Roni is who I'm looking for!" She clarified, trying to change the tone of her voice

"Roni, good try, but nobody knows your real name... I know it's you, that it is your voice. Carlos is going to kill you if you don't show up tonight either" He spoke with some complicity

Regina hung up immediately. It didn't matter that, with this gesture, she gave the reason to that man. Roni was missing, or at least, in the same state in which she was at the time.

A doubt assaulted Regina's mind. If Roni wasn't going to show up in that place, if she had no plans to go to work, why would she give her the dressing room's phone number, and not her home or her cell phone number? Everything became more confusing as the hours went by.

She had to leave the apartment, she had to look for answers. The brunette couldn't remain there, because she felt like a caged lion. Regina had to find some indication of what had happened, and finding Roni was the key to everything, according to her perspective.

Regina dressed sportily, and she put on a light coat for the time, with a hood, dark glasses, and she left the house with high levels of paranoia. Apparently, she wasn't missing anything in her wallet. After a few minutes driving downtown, where the Mills Law Firm was, she thought she had no idea where she was going. She had no idea what she was going to do, and that situation altered her even more.

Regina didn't know if it was right to go find Roni. If she came to that place and someone recognized her, it was going to be a problem; especially because the young brunette had not appeared for her work. This was also a problem if Roni was at her workplace, so there was no way out. When she entered the building, the guard on duty recognized her and let her pass, informing her that the police had already checked the place.

At that time, the woman remembered her sister's comment about what happened in her office. Whatever it was, it had happened between Roni's private dance and her waking up in the apartment. She wasn't very clear, so the brunette nodded and immediately went to her office. Elsa was talking to a police detective about the delivery of security videos on Monday morning, when she interrupted them

"Elsa, excuse me, but what happened here?" The brunette tried to hide that she was aware

"Regina!" The girl seemed very mortified by the situation. "Someone entered the offices at night, we don't know how. Detective August is in charge". The blonde made a sign that she was talking to the person responsible for the investigation

"Nice to meet you, Regina Mills". The brunette held out her hand to the man

"August Wayne Booth, first detective". He corresponded to the gesture of greeting. "I was telling the lady that we need to review the security videos, but according to the procedure they can only be given to us if you authorize it, or with a court order. Since you called us, we require your authorization"

"Detective, thanks for the information. At the moment, what seems to have happened here?" She had to act quickly

"We cannot conclude anything, but apparently it is an act of vandalism, which could be translated as a threat to the firm or its person". The man spoke with the seriousness of the case

"Thank you very much, officer, but we will not need the services of the police". The brunette smiled and handled with total security. Obviously she was exercising her skills as a private lawyer

"Wait? What?" Elsa couldn't stop letting those words out

"Our security service will be in charge of solving it, and if required they will be contacting you again". Regina didn't flinch at Elsa's reaction. She took the young man by the arm, as if she were accompanying him, but she led him to the elevator. "We withdrew any formal complaint, and again, I apologize for disturbing you. You are a fundamental force in society, so we wouldn't want to use your time in nonsense. I'm really sorry". She stood outside the elevator holding the door, and she saw him enter. Again, the brunette extended her hand to the gentleman to fire him. "It has been a pleasure despite the misunderstanding, and I apologize to you again and to your co-workers".

The officer shook the woman's hand, more than confused. Elsa looked at her boss totally shocked by her reaction. Regina made no particular gesture, and without seeing the blonde, she entered her office. Everything was destroyed. The glass of the desk, of the tables, showcases and shelves, together with a quantity of minimalist ornaments, everything was done years old.

"Elsa!" She looked slightly over her right shoulder, and saw how the girl entered, watching everything, and with great confusion in her gaze. "I know it's your day off, and I thank you for attending the emergency, but you can retire to rest"

"But Regina!" The girl couldn't believe her boss's attitude

"Don't argue with me Elsa!" The brunette turned and stared at the young assistant. "Call Marco, and tell him that I want him relocated to you downstairs, in the boardroom, and that I want this floor remodeled for Wednesday"

"Ok Regina, I will do it!" The young woman didn't understand what had happened

"There are no cameras in my office, nor in this part of the hall and at the entrance". The brunette was pointing to explain to the young woman. "There is nothing they can do. So I ask you to look for the videos in the morning and send them only to me. You understand?" She waited to see the blonde nod. "I trust you Elsa and I trust your discretion"

"Of course Regina!" The young assistant was calmer. "Does that mean you won't come tomorrow?"

"I will not come tomorrow, nor the rest of the week. Call the court and review the filing date, and how long we can delay it". She knew she had commitments to her clients, but she could take some time and she would do that

"Regina, thats fine. I'll take care of everything, you rest". The blonde wanted to help her boss. She felt a lot of admiration for her and her skills as a lawyer

"I will be connected as much as possible". The brunette put on her sunglasses, and she prepared to leave the place. "You know you can call or write at any time, in case something comes up. I will take my laptop". She walked to the elevator and she pressed the button to go down. The young woman accompanied her. "And Elsa... Tell Marco that whatever he sees here, just discuss it with you". She lowered her sunglasses, to see directly the blue eyes of her assistant

"Of course Regina". The elevator opened, and she tried to stop the door for her boss to enter. "From now on, I will limit access to this floor"

"Thank you". She entered the elevator and marked the ground floor. "Finish all the hearings and keep in touch, but take off Friday, for the inconvenience". The doors closed before the assistant could thank her, and that was what she wanted.

Regina knew there were cameras in the elevator, but she couldn't stop crying. The tears began to come out uncontrollably, but she held the posture as if nothing was happening. Upon reaching the ground floor, she looked at herself in the elevator mirror and wiped away her tears, and she adjusted her coat.

She left without giving anyone a chance to approach her. Regina instinctively walked a couple of streets to the right, and she could see in the distance the place where everything had begun. The brunette knew she couldn't show up there. Then, she walked to a place where she used to go for coffee in the mornings, when she arrived early at the office.

Regina sat at the bar of the place, next to the windows, watching people go by. She drank a coffee to warm up. She felt that the cold had settled throughout her body. Maybe she had a fever, and she thought that maybe she should go to the doctor. At that moment, a woman's hand landed on her right shoulder, and her familiar voice made her shiver

"Hello beauty!"

This story will continue...


	6. The Lesson

**Chapter 6**

 **TᕼE ᒪEᔕᔕOᑎ**

Every sensitive fiber in Regina's body shuddered with those words and the touch of that hand. The brunette smiled smugly and was pleased to have found her, but that smile changed as she turned around and looked at the young woman.

"Emma!" She wasn't the young woman that she expected to find

"Hi Regina Mills!" The blonde's broad smile received the confused woman. "How are you? What a surprise to find you again?" The girl seemed to be at another table with a group of friends, whom she looked sideways as she talked to the brunette

"Yes Emma, what a surprise!" She tried to hide that she was somewhat disoriented. "It is a good surprise, actually". Regina had to say these words to the young blonde, who was beginning to feel somewhat ashamed of having gone to say hello

"Do you believe that?" Emma smiled again, lost in the brown eyes of the brunette

"I think that it's one of the best surprises of my day!" She had to admit that the calm she initially felt with Roni had vanished, and that it was now Emma Swan who was giving her, some respite. "Are you accompanied?" She saw in the direction of the table where it seemed that the blonde was with some friends

"Yes! I mean, I'm not with anyone in particular, I'm just with some friends". The blonde said somewhat nervous. The brunette was approaching her and that excited and disturbed her at the same time. "Do you want to go with us?" She gestured with her hands, indicating the direction in which the table was.

"Oh! No Emma, I don't want to cause discomfort". She was very proud to accept that she felt uncomfortable with the age difference between them. "You are having fun with your friends, and I have a commitment to my son. I must go to spend the week with him, or he will ask for emancipation, ha, ha, ha". The brunette began to laugh, and she noticed that the blonde looked at her with fascination

"Please Regina!" She gestured with her face to detract from what she was hearing. "I'd leave everything to accompany you if you asked me". The blonde looked intensely at the woman and she moved a little closer to her.

The woman blushed and looked down, while smiling with some shame. Emma didn't wait for two seconds, when she was already looking for her red leather jacket and was saying goodbye to her friends, who looked curiously at the brunette who was waiting for her friend. The girl arrived lively where the brunette was, and smiling, she took her arm and led her to the place where the woman was sitting

"Come on! I will accompany you to your car". The girl let herself be excited. She saw the expression of confusion on the brunette's face. "Regina, I will accompany you and then I will return here… Or not..." She smiled at the woman in a mischievous way.

Regina stared at that blonde wonder who was waiting for her affirmative answer. Then, she felt that unnatural impulse in her, the one that had taken over her since that night, that she met her

"Come on Miss Swan!" She couldn't stop the momentum she was feeling. "If you want to accompany me, and if you can accompany me, it will be so". The woman took the girl by the arm and made her leave the place. "I would like you to accompany me to the beach, can you?" She looked at the young woman, as they walked on the way to the parking lot where her car was, in the office building.

"What?" The blonde stopped suddenly and saw the brunette stop to look at her, with an expression that she had not seen in that beautiful woman

"Can you come with me?" She knew that Emma had heard her first question. She was afraid of having rushed. How had it occurred to her to ask that question to a perfect stranger? "Don't get it wrong..."

"Regina" The young woman interrupted her explanation. Emma placed her hand up to interrupt the brunette. "How can I take it badly if you want to take me to the beach?" The young woman gave the woman a splendid smile. "Also, should I take it as a yes?"

"A yes?" Regina let out her most honest smile

"Yes, yes! To the question I asked you in your office... Because you are inviting me to the beach and with your family, which means that you will accept that I will try". Emma could only smile.

At that moment Regina understood the implication that invitation had for Emma Swan. She was opening the doors of her complicated life, and she was inviting her to live with her son and her family. Seen from a sensible perspective, it was total madness.

"Listen Emma... I..." She felt bad about openly changing her mind

"It's okay Regina, it's fine! We go in friendship plan. Only that!" She gave a wink to that incredible woman. "Everything will be as you want and when you want. No pressure!" She raised her hands in the air.

Regina smiled more relaxed. The young Swan turned out to be more respectful and mature than she expected. The fact that she didn't bother her to share with her family, also denoted her genuine interest in her life.

"And you don't have to work?" She kept walking until she reached her sports Mercedes car, then she remembered it was held next Thursday. "Do you have any celebration? I don't know!" Her expression changed completely

"No Regina! My plans changed to yours". She smiled broadly again. "A few calls and everything will be solved. In addition,…" The young woman got into the vehicle seeing everything in detail. "This car is an excellent gift..." She gave her a wink and settled inside.

With Emma she couldn't. It seemed that Miss Swan was dedicated to making the brunette's life easy. That seemed like hell to Regina, but she was afraid too, to give the young woman false hopes. She still had no news of Roni and that was beginning to worry her. The truth is that she didn't know anything about the young brunette, but that strange disappearance seemed worrying to her.

The road to the summer house of Zelena's husband was short, thanks to the company of the blonde. They had gone to the brunette's penthouse for their things, and also to the girl's apartment for the same. Emma had left her birthday plans until the weekend, all to please the woman who had turned her world upside down.

"Don't you have a house like this?" The girl said when she reached the entrance of the wonderful place, just to continue listening to the beautiful voice of the brunette

"Actually yes!" The woman replied, partially removing her sunglasses. But I prefer to be in the city house. She watched the astonishment on Emma's face. A complicated divorce, not worth talking about it! She turned around and continued to the entrance.

Emma had not understood until then that, possibly, Regina was a heterosexual and divorced woman. But that wasn't what she had experienced kissing her.. and that is not what she believed, when that woman told her that she was dating "someone."

They entered the place, and Regina greeted aloud. Suddenly a little boy jumped on the brunette's neck and hugged her with great emotion

"Mom!" The boy was relieved to see her, relieved and surprised. "I didn't expect you until the weekend!" He kissed her on the cheek and pulled away to look at her as if he were trying to make sure she was okay.

"I wanted to see you already, my little prince!" She kissed him on the forehead and ruffled his hair. "I'm fine Henry, mom is fine!"

Emma was surprised at the overprotective way in which the boy treated his mother. It was seen that they were very close and that she was an exemplary mother. Then, the boy noticed the company of his mother, the moment the rest of his family entered that room

"Who is this girl?" The little one looked at her curiously

"Regina!" Zelena arrived greeting her sister, as did her little daughter. "Hello!" The redhead was surprised at her sister's company.

"I hope this doesn't bother you Zelena. I brought a friend... She is Emma, Emma Swan". The young woman extended her hand to greet. You could tell the woman was a little awkward

"Welcome Emma!" The sister of the brunette did not seem uncomfortable with the visit of the young woman. On the contrary, "Any friend of Regina is our friend". The woman was smiling with her imposing blue eyes. "This is my daughter Robin". She proceeded to introduce her little blonde. "And my husband Robin"

"Welcome Emma!" The man replied. "Good thing you decided to take a vacation, Regina". Her brother-in-law stood at the door, wiping his hands with the dishcloth.

"I know!" She lowered her head, stroking her son. "Henry... Emma is a friend of mom and comes to spend the week with us"

"And the weekend?" The boy shook hands with the young woman

"No sweetie! She has her commitments". She smiled and Emma too, gently pushing the little one towards the blonde

"Hello boy! I'm Emma, a pleasure". She reached down to greet the boy

"Do you know how to surf?" The boy looked at her with suspicion, as if seeing if he was going to approve it or not

"Kid! I'm an expert!" Emma smiled at him superiorly, while shaking his hand

"No way!" Then, the boy took the blonde by the hand, and he and she ran towards the beach.

"Henry!" Her mother screamed, but it was useless. "Let Emma finish arriving!" She couldn't avoid but smile at that scene, as she stepped forward a little to watch them retreat.

"Wow! How nice that Henry is not the only one excited about Emma!" The redhead winked at her sister and then she rolled her eyes.

"I know what you're trying to imply, but Emma is just a friend". She tried to hide so that her sister didn't start her games

"The important thing is that the girl knows that she is just your friend". Her brother-in-law tried to help her, but this had not gone well

Regina knew that Emma didn't want to be just her friend. She knew that the blonde wanted a more intimate relationship with her, than just a friendship. But how to explain the madness that she had lived that past weekend. How could she forget what had happened to Roni? Her expression changed and her family noticed it.

"Let's go!" Her brother-in-law said. Robin took the women's suitcases and started to carry them up. Her sister climbed up next to her, carrying Regina's small purse, while Regina carried the coats.

"What's going on Regina?" She whispered to her sister.

"I'm going to leave Emma's luggage in the back room". Robin dropped Regina's suitcase, and headed where she had indicated, to give the sisters time to speak alone.

"Thanks Robin!" Regina gave him a grateful smile. And she entered with her sister in the room that she was going to use with her son.

"Regina don't ignore me!" Her sister helped her with her luggage, while she asked her worried about her last blackout of the weekend.

"I'm not ignoring you Zelena". She sighed as she closed her eyes, then looked at the redhead, as she opened her luggage and took out a couple of things. "I'm a little tired, that's all. But I'm fine, I swear to you and I assure you that this will not happen again". She was trying to hide, but what she had just promised, she had no idea if that was not going to happen again.

"Okay. But don't show up here, knowing everything that happened, with a stranger as a companion, and pretend that we won't talk about what happened over the weekend..." She watched her, while the brunette pretended to be concentrating on unpacking

"Zelena!" She sighed again. "I promise that I will never make you go through something like this again". She looked directly at the redhead, as a tear slipped from her beautiful eyes.

"Oh Regina!" She hugged her... "I was very worried that Leopold had done something to you"

"No! He hasn't looked for me. He knows he has a restraining order and his reputation is already pretty bad in the middle. He will lose everything if he continues on that path. I think he is not that stupid after all". That was what she repeated to herself every day so as not to be afraid

"I don't know Regina... I've always blamed my mother for not being in your life as much as I would have liked. You know I would have liked to prevent you from getting married to that bastard. But what could I do in that boarding school, at that age?" She had truly learned to love her half-sister, even though Cora had always tried to distance them.

"I know Zelena... But not even my father did what he should to protect me". She remembered Ruby suddenly and felt bad

"You know I love Henry like a father, but he lacks manhood when it comes to facing our Mother". She was helping the brunette with her clothes

"Let's not talk about that anymore, you know I don't like it". The brunette's voice cracked. Ruby was the most painful part of her life, the darkest part of her past. Although the hell she had lived with Leoplod was terrible, she was never able to overcome Ruby's alleged suicide.

"I'm so sorry Regina! It's not my intention to make you feel bad. I just want you to know that I don't want to be apart from your life or what is happening to you. If you need to tell me something, as crazy as it is, I am here to listen to you". Her sister gave her a wide smile and hugged her.

As tempting as Zelena's offer was, what had happened that weekend was not an easy one. How could she explain that she was entangled in a dark relationship with her young twin. Aside from being somewhat complicated, it was extremely twisted. The rest of the conversation, while Regina changed her clothes, was about how worried Zelena had been, and how happy little Robin and Henry were on the beach playing, learning to "surf".

When they reached the exit of the house towards the beach, Emma was wearing a white swimsuit that looked beautiful. The blonde was laughing and playing with the children. She listened to the children laugh and yell at Emma about their game.

"She is a charm, that girl!" The redhead gave her a nod, and gave the brunette two glasses of juice, while she smiled mischievously at her sister.

Ever since Regina had openly confessed that she liked women, and especially since she had left Leopold, her sister had been very concerned about what was going to happen to Regina's personal life after that. She was hurt by the life of repression, abuse and injustices that the brunette had lived. She was aware that all the rebellion that she had turned against her mother, Cora, had returned in repression to Regina

"You stop!" She smiled, blushed, and went out onto the porch of the house.

Emma looked at her in the distance, and she heard how the blonde gave the children instructions, and how she told them she was coming. Emma was undoubtedly a beautiful woman. Perfect in every way. She was a woman with an athletic body and blonde hair that floated in the breeze. She looked like something out of a magazine cover. Instinctively, Regina felt insecure about her body.

"The savior!" Regina smiled, raising the juice in the air for Emma to see. She handed it to the young woman and saw her drink quickly. "Sorry!"

"Apologies for what?" She could see that she had felt better taking the juice. "I'm enjoying the beach with those children..."

"You are my savior, because you know that I'm not in the best of moods and you are helping me a lot with my son". She smiled at her and automatically she tightened the strap of the beach robe she was wearing

"Stop, Regina! What are friends for?" The blonde winked at her, as she drank the rest of the juice and looked at the brunette wickedly. "Come on! They know how to have fun better than we do." The young woman ran off in the direction of where the children were. She stopped halfway. "Let's go!" And kept running

"What are you waiting for? Go with her!" The redhead reappeared while the brunette had been thinking, looking at the young blonde

"Zelena, seriously, stop it!" At that moment she laughed lightly and adjusted her robe again.

"Please Regina! Don't tell me you care how you look?" Her sister knew her quite well

"No, it's not that..." Obviously she couldn't fool Zelena. "But I will not deny that I'm surprised at how beautiful Emma Swan is". She returned a knowing smile to her sister.

"I knew it!" She pointed at the brunette. "You have nothing to worry about. You look spectacular and younger than you really are, and you know it... That's the only decent thing that can be inherited from our mother, and you inherited it"

"Ha, ha, ha... The only thing". They were very different from each other, thanks to the fact that Zelena was identical to her late father. But Regina couldn't deny her physical resemblance to Cora.

The sisters hugged, and then Zelena released Regina's robe. She smiled at her again as she shed her fears and headed for where the blonde was, wearing a black bikini-type swimsuit.

"Mom, mom! Look what Emma taught us". The boy laughed as he was able to slide, standing with the board in the waves that reached the shore

"Wow! By the end of the week you will be able to ride the biggest waves!" She laughed pushing her hair away from her face, while the blonde approached seeing her hypnotized.

"Don't encourage them too much!" Emma exclaimed, as she approached the beautiful brunette. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is for me to be just your friend when you look this beautiful?" The girl whispered her question as she moved to her side. "Let's go guys! Go a couple of meters in the opposite direction to the tide, so you can get up there. I'll be back!" The last words were said in a low voice, while looking at Regina seductively.

Regina could only smile and blush. She watched them run, and she was able to observe the blonde's perfect interaction with the children, and her perfect body. Emma Swan was sweet, and she was also a temptation.

For the first time since she had arrived, she was able to forget everything and focus on her life. There on the beach, with her family and the beautiful Emma. That was perfect and enough for her. She laughed and everything bad that stalked her, disappeared. They spent the day playing, talking about vain things and the beauty of nature. Everything was like she never thought it would be with Emma Swan; everything was calm, exciting, and perfect.

Already, at night, Regina had told a bedtime story to the children. Robin and Henry shared a special room for them. When the children were already asleep, she went downstairs and found her sister and brother-in-law in the kitchen, finishing picking up some things. She took her cell phone, the one she had left since she got home, and went to meet them.

"Emma is outside". Zelena raised her eyebrows several times in a suggestive way, while she smiled maliciously

"Emma is a charming woman, Regina". Her brother-in-law joined her wife in the slogan to show the brunette that the blonde was perfect for her

"Thanks Robin!" She was surprised, since he had always been a very respectful gentleman about the brunette's private life. The only time he got into her life was when Robin came to rescue her from the beating Leopold was giving her, before the police showed up. That time, Robin also severely beat her ex-husband.

Regina went out to see Emma, who was sitting on the porch looking at the sea and the night sky, while she had some wine. There was an almost complete bottle and an additional glass, which she assumed was for her.

"Regina! Sit with me to see this wonder!" She pointed to a chair for her. "Have some wine and make yourself comfortable"

"Okay!" Regina did as Emma asked and sat down to watch the horizon with her.

"Cheers!" She lightly tapped her glass against the brunette's. "For your beautiful family and for you... Thank you for inviting me!"

"Oh thanks! But I'm the one who must thank you for leaving everything and coming to help me because I know that children can tire you. Sorry for Henry being so invasive, but he hasn't had a precisely easy childhood!" She was going to a very dark place on her mind

"Hey Regina! Don't say that! Hey..." The blonde looked at the brunette with her head down holding the glass. "Henry is a wonderful boy, and for me this is not work. I have two younger brothers and I'm used to big families and a lot of suffocating love". Emma started laughing sincerely

"You are wonderful Miss Swan!" Regina had tears in her eyes as she watched the blonde be herself. Emma was so authentic and natural

"No! Don't cry Regina!" The blonde didn't know what was going on. Maybe she had drunk a lot, but she didn't understand why the brunette had become sad. She wasn't clear on how horrible Regina's life had been. The blonde approached the brunette more, took the cup from her to put it on the floor, and take the woman's hands. "I don't want you to feel bad, if I'm here to make you feel calm!"

"Emma!" She was looking at Emma as if she were pure magic. She couldn't stop her desire anymore, and she kissed the young woman gently.

It was a very sweet kiss. It had all the intensity of the need for love, but the delicacy of a first kiss of love. The brunette felt the blonde's hands pull her closer to her. The breeze began to blow more intensely. It was as if nature was feeling the passion that they were feeling. Her tears flowed non-stop, but they were from happiness, from the tranquility that the young woman was offering her.

"Stop!" Emma separated from the brunette, taking her by the arms. It could see that she is having a hard time separating from that kiss

"What? What's going on?" She was somewhat disoriented. She was surrendering to Emma Swan's will in an unconscious way. She could see the desire in the blonde's gaze.

"You told me that you only wanted to be my friend... And I told you that I want to be more than your friend". The girl seemed somewhat disturbed, between her thoughts and her excitement. "But if we are going to run this way, I need to know that you are alone, because you told me that you were dating someone, and I don't want to be just a distraction"

Emma had left her speechless. She didn't know what to answer her, but she knew that the young woman was right. The brunette was in shock looking at the blonde not knowing what to do or what to say. So, she stayed a few minutes, while the young woman was waiting for her.

"I understand Regina! And I have told you before: I'm ready for everything and I will not give up on you..." The blonde rose and shook her body from the sand of the sea. "I'm not giving up, but I want you to want me not to give up. I'm going to bathe and go to sleep. May you rest, my queen". The girl gave the brunette a tender kiss on the cheek, and she left, leaving her alone and paralyzed.

"Emma!" She raised a few seconds later, but the blonde was already out of reach. The young woman had taught a serious lesson to her, who had never acted inappropriately, until now.

Regina sat puzzled, as she took her glass of wine and began to drink while looking at the horizon. She was trying to figure out how not to insult Emma Swan with her growing desire, without clearly telling her about Roni. At that moment, she turned on her cell phone. She had a couple of missed calls and a message from an unknown number. She was curious and opened it

" _Hello beautiful, it is Roni... A question: Who is the insipid blonde with whom you are cheating me, Regina Mills?"_

 **This story will continue...**


	7. Decisions and Confessions

**Chapter 7**

 **ᗪEᑕIᔕIOᑎᔕ ᗩᑎᗪ ᑕOᑎᖴEᔕᔕIOᑎᔕ**

 _Warning: This chapter has content that may be sensitive to some people. It doesn't contain material that goes against the rules of the Community or Amino._

For a few seconds, her body froze completely. She felt a chill run through her completely. On instinct, she started to look in all directions, but obviously no one was looking at her. It wasn't the brunette who had written to her.

"No, no, no, no!" The brunette immediately stood up, holding one hand to her head, while with the other she held the phone looking at the screen again. "She must have seen me with Emma on the street, that's what happened". She walked from one side to the other of the porch, while she tried to calm down. "Well that's it! I don't have to explain to Roni, I don't have a formal relationship with her..." The brunette meditated for a few seconds. "Or do I have a relationship with Roni? No, I don't!"

The woman walked directly towards the beach, without a fixed course. Regina didn't understand why that was happening to her, just now. Why had this girl turned her life into complete chaos in so few days. A full weekend blackout, her office destroyed, her apartment a mess, traces of blood and much confusion. What started as something exciting now was complete chaos.

"Do you want to drive me crazy Roni? That is what you want?" She kept looking at that message. "What if I call you? Because now I can call you..." The brunette kept looking uneasily at that number. "At least now, I know you're okay". Regina kept looking at that message, as if it could hear her. "But what is going on with you Regina Mills?" She kept walking a few more meters towards the beach.

The solitude, the sea breeze, the sound of the sea. All those elements were giving her a call for calm. There was no need to rush. She had to think carefully about what she was going to do. Already far from the house, and walking towards a lonely place on that beach, Regina screamed with all her might. More than a cry of despair, it was a cry for help.

The next morning, the noise of the children's laughter woke her up. She was asleep on her stomach, completely stretched out on the bed, her feet out of it. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was. Next to the bed was the bottle of wine Emma Swan had offered her, along with two others she had drunk. She was completely disoriented. She felt a stitch in her head and growing pain in that area.

"Shit!" The brunette tried to sit up but to no avail. "Come on!" She sat on the bed and she felt slightly dizzy. "Wow!" She put her hands to her head and tried to take a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Damn, Regina Mills!" She got up with great difficulty and she went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When she came out of the bathroom, she realized that it was almost two in the afternoon. "Shit!" Then, the brunette put on her entire red bathing suit, and her beach robe and went downstairs to attend to her guest. The shame she felt only grew more and more.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" Her sister greeted her, giving her a cup of black coffee, as she liked.

"Thank God!" The brunette grabbed the cup immediately and took a sip. "Good morning and thank you very much". She gave a wink to the redhead.

"What a party last night!" She was talking to her as she moved her eyebrows insinuating.

"It wasn't a party". Regina rolled her eyes as she went back to coffee. "Do you have any pain killers?" She went to the kitchen bar and she sat down on a bench, holding on to the cup of coffee that the redhead had handed her.

"Sure!" With a mischievous smile, the sister went to a cabinet in the kitchen and took out a headache pill. "Take one of these!" She was moving her eyebrows again quickly, as if hinting at something

"Enough Zelena!" She smiled at her as she took the pill with another sip of coffee.

"And why do you have a hangover? If there was no party, I don't understand why the hangover, and the three missing bottles of wine ha, ha, ha". The redhead said this, while she poured herself a cup of coffee. From the kitchen window, Emma Swan could be seen playing with Henry and the little Robin.

"It wasn't a party... Well, or at least it wasn't a shared party". She said this with some regret and pondering what she was going to say. "I drunk almost three bottles of wine by myself, while Miss Swan slept peacefully, I hope". She finished her cup of coffee and she gestured to her sister asking for more.

"No wonder it seemed strange to me! No matter how young you are, you should be aware of sleeplessness... or not?" The redhead served her coffee, while she pondered her words.

"You would be surprised by what youth does, as if you had not lived it!" She said it from her own experience, and it was obvious that everything that had happened affected her.

"What happened between you two? I could have sworn that a beautiful evening awaited you". The sister used a tone of confidence in her words, as she sat next to the brunette to watch the children and the blonde play.

"Well!" She sighed. Regina couldn't tell her sister the whole truth, but she desperately needed someone to trust, so she could tell this person everything that was happening, or at least part of it. "What happened was... well I'm dating someone else". Those words didn't come out so easily from her mouth.

"Wait! What?" The redhead was in shock. "But with who?" Her sister had surprised. It's not that the idea bothers me, but you hadn't told me anything"

"This isn't something very formal and it is very recent... It is just that, Miss Swan does know and well, she wants to be more than my friend". Regina was half trying to confess what was happening to her. "Emma wants more, but she wants, when we try, for me to be, how to say... me to be 100 percent available to try... I mean? You know..."

"Of course, it must be so! Regina! You have surprised me". She was smiling until, suddenly, she stopped smiling. "Who is the other woman? Because she is a woman, I suppose... And since when are you with her?"

"She is..." She didn't know what to say. "She's a girl that I met last week". The brunette tried to hide, responding without thinking too much about what she was saying, so that her sister didn't notice anything strange.

"A girl? I mean, another girl. Ha, ha, ha. I didn't know about your fondness for young women". Her sister tried not to put too much pressure on the brunette, so that she would tell her more.

"I have no fondness for young women". She said in an annoyed tone. "Well, not that I knew this ha, ha, ha." Regina knew that she had to try to relax herself.

"How old is this girl ?" The redhead reached out to grab a green apple from the center fruit basket.

"Can you give me a red apple? Please". Regina had no idea how old Roni was. She didn't know anything about that girl. "Thank you!" She said grabbing the apple. "I have no idea!"

"How? You are dating someone, and you don't know how old she is?" She had a feeling about that other girl. "How old is Emma Swan?" The redhead didn't want to pressure her sister, but she already knew that that other girl was responsible for her sister's strange behavior, in the last days

"She is twenty-four, she is going to be twenty-five". She spoke as she watched the blonde teach the children movements on the board.

"Oh! She is really young. But you know that I think that for love there is no age". She lightly tapped her sister's shoulder and smiled at her, wiggling her eyebrows quickly and suggestively.

"Are you going to continue making those ridiculous movements with the eyebrows?" She was smiling, talking to her sister was doing her good. "I don't know how old she is, but I assume she must be a little older than Emma. I hope so... Well, I know she's over twenty-one, that's for sure"

"Why do you say that?" Her sister was intrigued.

"What happened was..." She was about to screw up, mentioning that the girl must be of legal age to work in that strip club. "It's just that I met her at a club, the one that I went to with my friend, and she was having a drink at the bar. Either she was there legally, or I'm in a lot of trouble". The brunette laughed to hide.

"So, your relationship with that girl has gone further than with Emma. Is that so?"

"Yes, it can be said that it went much further". She kept drinking from her cup without looking at the redhead.

"Was she with you this past weekend?" She tried to speak as if she were talking about anything.

"Zelena..." The woman sighed closing and opening her eyes. "I honestly don't know". But of course, she knew that. "I drank too much, but it must have been excessive, because many things are blank for me. You know I don't want to talk about it, and that I promised you it won't happen again, so please don't talk about it anymore, okay?" There weren't any blank things for the brunette, but everything was off.

"Okay Regina, it isn't my intention that you get upset". Now she knew that her sister had lost control that weekend, and that she had blank spaces in her memory. "But I want to tell you that if that girl was with you, she isn't a good choice for you". The redhead tried to speak in a relaxed way, while she carried the empty cups to the dishwasher.

Regina knew that her sister was right. What had happened that weekend, that complete mental block, that had only happened to her twice in her life - that past weekend, and that dire day when Ruby died.

"You know, I actually met Emma first". She got up, fixing her dressing gown and preparing to go find the blonde.

"And what happened then? Is that other mystery girl incredibly irresistible?" She turned to look at her sister, while she dried her hands.

"You would be surprised!" She gave her sister a half smile, standing at the porch door that led out onto the beach. The brunette observed that the blonde had become aware of her presence and that she was greeting her in the distance, so she reciprocated. "And the problem is... I mean, it was that Emma Swan turns twenty-five this Thursday". She went out to meet the young woman, without giving her sister a chance to react.

"Oh my God!" The redhead whispered as she watched her sister in the distance, meet her friend and the children.

"What happened?" Robin arrived loaded with boxes of Pizzas for lunch, and other bags with dessert and soda. "Help me Zelena, please".

"Yes of course!" She was pale. She helped her husband, but her face reflected dismay.

"What's wrong honey?" He hugged her and kissed her briefly on the mouth. "Oh, I see that Regina is already with her "girlfriend".

"That's the problem". She sat down on the bench her sister used to be on. "That Emma isn't her girlfriend""

"I don't understand, honey". He was preparing everything to give the lunch call for the children and the guests.

"That's the problem". She sat down on the bench her sister used to be on. "Emma isn't her girlfriend"

"I don't understand, honey". He was preparing everything to give the lunch call for the children and the guests.

"Emma turns 25 this Thursday... The same day as Regina. That's why she didn't want to go out with her, and that's why she became entangled with another girl who, from what I could gather, she is responsible for the disaster last weekend". She commented this with some concern. "And last night, the one who drank was Regina, since Emma got a little upset with Regina about that other woman"

"Wow! What bad luck for Emma!" Robin knew well the story of what had happened years ago, exactly twenty-five years ago. "But the fact that she brought it up indicates that she is changing her mind, don't you think?"

"I hope so my love! I hope so!" She hugged him and she started helping him set the table for lunch.

"You better call the children to eat, so they have some time to talk". Robin gave a smile and a nod to the redhead.

"Yes, of course!" The woman ran to the porch door, and warned the children that lunch was ready.

-xXx-

She sighed at the last confession she had made to Zelena. Regina knew that everything that implied the date of her birthday always altered her, and that her sister and her closest friends knew this annoyance for her. At that moment, the smile that the young blonde was giving her was refreshing and reassuring.

"Good afternoon Regina!" A big smile was the one she offered the brunette. "Did you manage to rest?"

"Good afternoon Emma!" She was smiling with some embarrassment. "Yes, I needed to rest to clear my mind"

"Mommy!" The boy left the surfboard and ran to hug his mother. "Are you Ok?" He looked at her while she also hugged him and ruffled his wet hair

"Of course, I'm fine sweetheart! Why do you think I'm not well?" She tried to appear relaxed so that the boy could calm down.

"You always get up early mom, unless you're sick". The boy assured.

"Also, last night we heard you cry auntie. Did something hurt or were you sad?" The little blonde had just arrived with her son

"Children! Lunch is ready, come to eat!" The redhead was heard screaming in the distance.

Hearing her, the children stopped questioning the brunette and ran away, shouting the word Pizza as if it were a miracle. The woman couldn't be more embarrassed, especially when she saw that the girl was also sorry.

"Saved by the bell!" The brunette exclaimed as she walked a little towards the beach, trying to break the ice.

"Listen Regina, I'm very sorry if last night made you feel bad, I..." She thought she was responsible for the brunette's crying, or that it made her feel bad. "It wasn't my intention to make you feel uncomfortable or cause you discomfort"

"No Emma, no!" She smiled sweetly at the girl. "Emma you aren't responsible for anything. You are right about what you said last night, and it's something I've thought about. But you have nothing to do with the fact that I was crying last night"

"I get it". When Emma heard that Regina was thinking about their conversation last night, she felt hopeful. "I also regret that something is happening to you".

"Emma, you are a wonderful girl". Regina approached the young woman and placed her hand on her cheek.

"Woman! I'm not a girl; I'm a woman". The blonde smiled sweetly, but she feared the brunette would break her hopes of being more than just her friend.

"It's true, you are a wonderful young woman". Regina moved closer to her. "I shouldn't have run out of your apartment that night, what's more, I should have invited you for a drink that day we met, the day that you saved me". The brunette looks into the blonde's green and blue eyes. The small freckles that Emma had on her cheeks and on her outlined nose seemed adorable to her.

"But... Why do I feel like a but is coming!" Emma stroked the hand of the brunette that was touching her cheek, while smiling condescendingly.

"No, there is no but, it is only that thought that I have. And I owe you an apology too, because there are many things that you don't know about me, and that have made me act in a way contrary to what I should or what I would like". Although her expression had changed to a serious expression, she was still looking at herself in those beautiful light eyes of the blonde.

"I don't want to force you to tell me something you don't want, or that you consider isn't my business. I want to be your friend and more than a friend, but I will not force any situation Regina". Emma was the one approaching now, to lose herself in those beautiful chocolate eyes.

Regina took Emma by the waist, with that same genuine impulse that had led her to invite her to the beach, or to her apartment that night. They were so close now that the distance for a kiss was minimal.

"I want you to know that I heard you last night, and that I have decided to resolve that situation once and for all, because I want to give you the opportunity, or rather, I want to give ourselves a chance, Emma Swan". She was still staring at the blonde with intensity. "There are many things that I must tell you Emma, many things about my life and my past, things that you should know and that perhaps I have not spoken aloud to anyone in many years... I feel that trust with you despite knowing us so well. I feel that impulse and I don't want to stop it"

Emma was truly touched, and for the first time she realized that Regina must have suffered a lot in the past and shouldn't continue to suffer. The blonde hugged the brunette tightly and she felt the woman cling to that hug. The blonde also felt the brunette's tears fall on her bare back as she was in a bathing suit.

"Don't cry Regina, please". She separated from the brunette and took her hands. "You can have the confidence to tell me what it is, no matter how strong or crazy it seems to you, I'm here to listen to you, without judging you. I don't have to know anything that you don't want to tell me, and so I'm just as willing to stay by your side. I like you so much, Regina, more than it is logical that I like you, and I like you more and more, no matter how complicated your life is, because I also feel that urge to be by your side"

"Oh Emma! How wonderful can you be!" Regina looked at her with a sweet smile on her lips, and tears in her eyes. Was it possible that Emma Swan was as perfect as Roni was imperfect? Was it possible that she was dating yin and this girl was yang? She hugged the blonde tightly.

So, they stayed a couple of minutes, hugging each other. While this was happening, the brunette calmed down and she gathered strength for what she had to tell the blonde.

"Are you hungry Emma?" She broke away from the hug and started wiping her face.

"The truth is I'm starving". She had to confess.

"We must go eat something with the everyone, and then I'll manage so that my sister looks after the children and we take a walk on the beach. What do you think?" The brunette took a few steps towards the house.

"I think it's great!" Emma was really excited by the approach she was having with the brunette.

They did so. They went to lunch. When Regina had the chance, she asked her sister to help her be alone with Emma the rest of the afternoon, and the redhead accepted more than happy. She knew that her sister deserved the opportunity to be truly happy, and for her Emma represented a good chance.

After eating, they went for a walk on the beach, with a basket of sweets, water and other things to eat, to spend the afternoon away from the house on the beach.

"You look beautiful when the breeze moves your hair, and you fight so that it doesn't cover your face". The blonde smiled as she watched the brunette walk beside her.

"Very funny Miss Swan". Regina smiled at the young woman. "Not all of us have your perfect head of blond hair, which you easily master with a braid". The brunette felt the same impulse as before and took her hand.

Thus, they arrived at a far and lonely place on the beach. The blonde helped the woman roll out a blanket and arrange things to sit down to enjoy the sunshine and the summer breeze. The girl poured two wine glasses, this time wanting to drink it with the brunette.

"I should reject it, because yesterday I already had too much, but for some reason I need this drink". Regina smiled charmingly at the young woman, and she grabbed the glass of wine.

"Well I don't know Regina, maybe you should stay sober". The blonde said somewhat amused, while taking a drink of the wine.

"I had not thought of it". The woman rolled her eyes, while she also took a drink of that wine. "I need this liquid courage for what I want to tell you". Although her expression became serious, the woman now looked relaxed.

"Go ahead Regina, I'm all ears." The blonde sat down on the blanket. "You don't have to see me while you speak, if that makes it easier for you to speak". Emma also kept secrets that she had not been able to reveal to the woman.

"That's a good idea". Regina smiled at her with a mixture of sweetness and tenderness, at the blonde's understanding.

The brunette stood up, and turning her back on the blonde, she took a few steps towards the beach. The woman remained standing, with the cup in her right hand and crossed her arms. She sighed, looking towards the sea.

"The reason I ran out of your apartment that night, is the reason why my life is a complete mess. This didn't happen recently, but this is lifelong. Twenty-five years ago, in two days..." She turned to look at her quickly. "My life changed dramatically, and I lost someone very important to me"

Emma's heart began to beat rapidly. Could it be that her luck was so bad? She knew that Henry Mills father had given the alert that he had found a newborn baby twenty-five years ago, and she always thought that some of those rich young women could be her mother. But was it possible that Regina was her mother? It couldn't be.

"When I turned sixteen, my mother engaged me in marriage with who, until a few months ago, was my husband, and that same day I lost the love of my life. Not in a figurative sense, but she died in very tragic circumstances". Her voice cracked and she began to cry, raising her free hand to her mouth to silence her crying.

The blonde remained paralyzed at the brunette's confession and at her own secrets. At the same time, she felt very bad about what the woman was making up. Regina was trying not to have secrets with her, while she had been keeping one all along.

"She was the victim of a brutal homicide. She was raped and killed hours before my engagement, but the worst thing is that I was the one who found her, in a place that was a special place for both of us and to which I have never gone again". Regina paused to breathe, and some of those phrases came out with difficulty, but as she was mentioning it, she felt a great weight lifted from her.

"Oh Regina!" Could that girl have been her mother? That thought crossed the blonde's mind as she got up to hug the brunette from behind. "Did that girl have children?"

"What did you say?" Regina let out an expression of disbelief like laughter. "No, she was only about two and a half years older than me, she was a beautiful young woman, full of life". The brunette sighed again. "She was as fearless as you Emma". Now she turned to look into the blonde's eyes. "She had an eye color very similar to yours. Come to think of it, you look a lot like her, not physically, but in many good things that I see in you". The brunette was realizing that both, Emma and Roni, they were as daring as Ruby was.

Regina talked about how Ruby was her first love and her first experience. She told her how her parents had forced her to marry Leopold, and how Leopold had forced her to be his wife. In time, all she could do was let go of the life that others had chosen for her. She tried to be a good wife, but she told her how Leopold was showing his true self, and all the problems that they had been through about Henry.

"Did nothing else happen out of the ordinary that day?" Emma asked fearfully of the brunette. She was obviously referring to the way she had been found as a newborn on their family's property.

"Something worse than what I told you?" Regina had blocked many memories of that night, in addition to losing consciousness for a few hours after finding Ruby.

They were both silent. Now they were sitting next to each other on the blanket, looking at the beach and drinking from the wine, while the older one calmed down.

"Now that you mention it. I know that my dad had to notify the police that they had found a girl outside the property, but I don't know if it was that day or the following days". She really didn't remember that it was she who had found the baby, and she didn't have many details about the outcome of that. "How? No, forget it". The brunette looked at the girl strangely, but then dismissed her doubts immediately.

"I'm so sorry Regina... I imagine that when you saw that I was born on the same day as you, and just the years that have passed since that, you felt very bad". Emma tried to hide her interest in the baby, and she continued to drink from her glass.

"Emma, I just want us to have a good time these days. I don't want to remember or celebrate, because I feel that there is nothing to celebrate about that day. But I also cannot ignore the fact that you celebrate your life that day, and that it is something that has value for me now..".

"Regina". The girl interrupted her. Emma was touched by what she just heard. "We don't have to throw a party, nor do we have to mention that it's my birthday. I take care of celebrating with my family and friends at the weekend, until you are ready to celebrate with me later". The girl reached out to kiss the brunette on the cheek.

At that moment, Regina stole a kiss from the young woman. It was an intense kiss, a passionate kiss. She was sure they were in good hands and that she had made a breakthrough trusting her.

"You no longer have to worry about anyone else who might come between you and me. The decision is made Emma Swan. I want to try to be more than your friend, with you and only with you". The brunette kissed her again with passion, while she lay the young woman on the blanket and she stood on the girl, to continue kissing her intensely.

This story will continue...


	8. The Gift

**Chapter 8**

 **TᕼE GIᖴT**

 ** _Warning: This chapter has content that may be sensitive to some people._**

Emma felt in paradise. Regina had agreed to be with her, and only her. Also, the whole atmosphere was perfect. The sound of the waves and the sea breeze, together with the delicious passionate kisses of the brunette, made her delirious.

Regina didn't want to think, she just wanted to feel. All the confessions that she had made to the young blonde had stirred all her feelings, but somehow had eliminated the great weight that she felt in her soul. Emma Swan had released her to be happy, and that was priceless.

In that private, isolated and deserted paradise, Regina and Emma made love for the first time, in a tender and intense way. They both needed to feel themselves urgently. Regina's salty tears combined with a desire to smile on the blonde's lips. Everything had been perfect, as she had dreamed it to be. She wanted to find that person to free her from her prison of loneliness and fear, and the young woman had succeeded in just a couple of days.

After making love, Regina settled to one side of the blonde, and she put her arm around her to watch the sunset. They both sighed at the same time, and this made them laugh.

"You are more beautiful and perfect than I swore you were". The young woman confessed. "Sweet, soft and so delicate..."

"Miss Swan". Regina was laughing blushing in the blonde's arms. "You are going to make me blush"

"I'm not seeing your face, but I can swear that I already made you blush". She leaned down and she kissed the brunette's forehead, which was slightly lower than her.

"You are impossible, Miss Swan!" Regina hugged her tightly.

They finished watching the sunset, and she returned to the house holding hands. They felt on top of the world in that instant.

Upon arriving at the house, the children rushed at Emma to tell her that they had made great progress surfing, thanks to the advice she had given them. They sat in the living room with Robin and Zelena, to talk to the blonde about all the details.

Regina saw the scene from afar and smiled with all her soul. She took the opportunity to go to the kitchen to leave things and think about everything that was happening. She couldn't stop smiling as she remembered the beautiful afternoon she had spent with Emma. What had happened between them changed everything, and she thought this would be best.

The redhead entered the kitchen smiling, and she began to serve some glasses of soda for everyone.

"I see that things between you and Emma were sorted out". The sister said, while she placed the glasses with the drinks on a tray.

"Zelena..." She replied as a warning so that her sister wouldn't start fantasizing. But she couldn't deny that she was happy. "Yes, Miss Swan and I settled some of our differences". The brunette returned a malicious smile to her sister.

"Yes! I knew it! You and Emma are perfect for each other". She hugged her sister from behind.

The woman had sat at the kitchen counter, and she was checking pending work emails on her laptop.

"I told her everything. I just hope to solve everything and get to know Emma more". She was talking in part about solving the problem with Roni. "I really feel great about Emma. Zelena, I swear to you, I've never felt freer since..." She stopped talking before saying Ruby's name.

"I know!" Zelena stepped forward and she hugged her sister again, before she began to feel bad. "She gets along very well with Henry, so I think that if everything works out between you two, Henry is going to be super happy with that decision". The redhead had to change the course of the conversation before the brunette felt bad again.

"Yes, that's what I see too". The brunette sighed deeply, and she opened an email from her assistant Elsa, which was titled "Video".

The redhead began to prepare sandwiches, since they went to dinner in the living room while they watched a movie. While she was doing that, Regina opened the video file certain that she would see herself on it, or worse, that she would see her and Roni destroy her office. Fortunately, she could trust that Elsa had not allowed anyone to see these security videos, and that the blonde had not reviewed them before sending them. Elsa was totally respectful of the brunette's privacy, and of anyone in general. What she saw made her blood run cold

"Regina, honey! Are you going to want your sandwich with mustard?" The redhead had not noticed that the brunette remained immobile watching the video. "Regina?" At that moment she saw her sister who was pale looking at the laptop screen. "What's wrong dear?" She walked over to where her sister was and saw what she was viewing. "Oh, my dear lord!" The redhead put her hand to her mouth and released the tomato sauce she had in her other hand.

In the video, Leopold was seen with a bat in his hand, and totally out of his mind, destroying Regina's office. It seemed that he was possessed by a demon, and it was clear that he wanted to do to the brunette the same thing he was doing to her office.

Instinctively, Regina placed the audio from the video, at low volume, and the man could be heard gasping for exhaustion and screaming for adrenaline

 _"Do you think that you and your cheap copy will get away with it, Regina? Well, no! I'm not fooled Regina, I know you're screwed, I know you're as damaged as I am..." While he said these things, he used the bat on the crystals on the ledge, and she could see that he cut himself. "Damn!" He took a portrait where the brunette appeared. "You damn woman, you're not going to drive me crazy. I did the same to you that I did to Ruby, and I will kill you as I did to her! But you, you belong to me!" He tossed the portrait across the room._

"Oh my God!" Zelena screamed, and she abruptly closed the lid of the laptop, noticing that, as a result of her scream, the children, the blonde and her husband arrived immediately.

"What's going on?" They asked, and the man stepped forward.

In that instant, seeing his wife's face and observing that Regina remained motionless, crying, and with a lost gaze, he tried to hide.

"Mom dropped the sauce on the floor and dirtied everything, so she screamed... Come on, let's go choose a movie". He turned the children over and carried them gently to the back.

Emma didn't know what to do. She didn't know what was going on but tried to support Robin to distracting the children. From the brunette's face, what had happened was serious, and it was evident that Henry shouldn't realize what was happening.

"God!" She said. Zelena hugged her sister again.

"What I have always suspected". She could barely utter these words, as she continued to cry, paralyzed. "He raped her when she was twelve, I know that... Because he was the one who raped her and killed her that day. My parents always invited him". She turned to look at her sister. "I've always thought about it, but I never dared say it out loud". Regina collapsed at that very moment.

The redhead had to hold her very tight, so that the brunette wouldn't fall. Zelena quickly managed to help her up to her room and she stayed with her sister until the crying stopped, and the brunette fell asleep soundly.

When Zelena came down, the children had already fallen asleep watching the movie, and thanks to Emma they had all eaten. Her husband made a gesture of receiving her in his arms, and she ran to hug him crying.

"Take it easy darling, what happened?" He hugged her and kissed his wife's head while protecting her in his arms.

"Is Regina alright?" It was the only thing the blonde could think to ask to break the ice.

"Oh Emma, excuse me". The woman released her husband's embrace and she went to hug the blonde. "She will be fine". The woman tried to wipe away the tears. "Where are the children?" She looked towards the direction where they were supposed to watch tv.

"They are already asleep, and I waited to bring them up to the room, when I no longer heard Regina cry". The man approached his wife and put his arm around her. "What happened?"

"Something terrible..." Zelena looked at her husband knowingly, and then at Emma. "I guess you're already aware of everything, so there should be no case to hide it"

"Are you talking about what happened to Regina, about her past?" The girl asked knowing that what she had known that day, was the cause of the brunette's current problem.

"Yes". She took her husband's hand, as she raised the screen of the brunette's laptop again and she unlocked it for them to watch the video.

Everyone remained silent while watching and listening to the video, at very low volume. Emma was very puzzled by what she observed in the video, while the man hugged his wife, and it was seen that he was angry. At one point in the video, the man closed the screen again, and crossed his arms as he took a deep breath to calm down.

"We have to report it to the police now!" Robin assured, as he returned to look at the women. "What we hear is a confession..."

"He still has a lot of power, and Regina doesn't want Henry to suffer anymore". The redhead went to where her husband was.

"Robin is right". Emma broke the silence. "Regardless of what Regina wants, that guy is a confessed murderer. He clearly says in the video what he did to Ruby. I think that there is no waiting, we must report it to the police now. If he were to go against Regina alone, who knows what might happen".

"Yes!" The brunette's voice scared them. Regina finished going downstairs as she made that statement. "I'm going to tell Elsa to take care of sending that video to the authorities, so they can take care of everything. I don't want to take care of anything. I don't want to know anything else about this".

"The police will eventually question you". The redhead wanted her sister to be ready.

"In due course I will. For now, I just want to send the video, give Elsa the instructions, and go back to sleep". She walked over to where Emma was, and took her hand. "Thanks for not running away..." The brunette gave her a melancholic smile, while automatically she kissed the blonde's hand.

Everyone helped the brunette as she did what she had said. Robin cleaned the sauce, Emma wrote what the brunette dictated, and Zelena poured the brunette some water, and gave her some tranquilizers so that she could sleep in peace.

When they went up to their rooms, Regina asked Emma to accompany her to sleep. The blonde couldn't be happier, not because she shared the bed with Regina, but because she saw in the brunette the need for her to protect her. Regina really wanted Emma to share her life.

"Thanks for not running away... Maybe you will". The brunette said sadly.

"I will not run away!" The blonde assured. "I wanted to stay by your side when you told me everything, and that means staying to try to make us happy. I really hope that this works, without considering the past and everything that is happening, because that is foreign to us".

Emma's words couldn't be sweeter, more appropriate and mature. The young woman was demonstrating that she was made of the best feelings she could imagine. Regina lay on her legs, while she stroked the brunette's black hair. They both fell asleep under that feeling of security.

At dawn, Henry's screams of terror woke up everyone. Little Robin also cried asking her parents to find her in the room. Regina came first to the room, and then the other three adults joined her.

"Honey, I'm here!" Regina was trying to get her son to look her in the eye and breathe. "Take a deep breath. Henry listen, mom is here, everything is fine"

"Mom, what's wrong with Henry... Did he have another nightmare?" The girl calmed her crying, while her parents hugged her.

"Yes, my love, he had another nightmare". The mother hugged her daughter.

"Breathe Henry! We are fine, we are safe. Calm down my love!" Regina hugged her son, and she could look at the worried face of the blonde, who remained standing at the door. She could read Emma's lips saying, "everything will be fine". What a blessing to have Emma by her side.

The rest of the night, Regina slept in the room with Henry and Robin. Obviously, the boy wanted to feel close to his mother and know that she was fine. The child's trauma wasn't anything. The episode in which he had to call 911 to save his mother's life, had marked that his nights were regularly filled with nightmares and anxiety attacks.

The next morning, Emma came downstairs and received calls and birthday messages from her friends and family. She managed to see that the Brunette, Henry, Robin and her father were already on the beach playing.

"They got up early". Zelena came to offer her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you!" The blonde listened to some voice notes while receiving the steaming drink.

"Happy birthday, by the way..." The redhead sat next to her, also having coffee.

"Thank you!" The blonde smiled widely. "Does it happen too often?" Obviously, she was asking about the boy's nightmares.

"Not so often now". The woman sipped her coffee, and she kept talking to the blonde. "Since the last fight, well, when what happened, happened, Regina has taken him to therapy and this has helped Henry a lot, but he is still somewhat overprotective with Regina and he still has these attacks from time to time".

"I get it!" Emma also drank from her coffee. She couldn't understand how Regina had ended up with such trash by her side.

"I know what you're thinking!" Zelena didn't want the blonde to get away from her sister. "But none of this was her fault. My parents used to have so much power over us, especially our mother. Well, Henry is not my father, but he was always very special to me".

"Why didn't he help Regina?" She was very frustrated by what had happened to the brunette in her youth.

"I don't know yet. That is something that I have always questioned. But luckily you don't know my mother"

"Is she still alive? Excuse me, I don't want to seem callous". She took another sip of coffee

"Ha, ha, ha. It's okay! I don't mind the question". Zelena valued Emma's genuine interest in her sister. "Yes, she is still alive, but we no longer treat them. I mean, Regina and I didn't want to know more about her. Regina occasionally sees her father, but we've actually drifted away from them for our own good". Assured the redhead

"Wow! It's a shame for everything you've been through, because I imagine you didn't do well either". Would Zelena be her mother? Although she had been adopted by a loving family, the truth about her abandonment had always intrigued her. Emma had seen Regina leave the children with Robin, and she was returning to the house

"No! I didn't have it easy either, but nobody has suffered like Regina". Zelena also watched as her sister made her way to where they were. "Thanks for being with her!" The redhead smiled widely and stood up to serve her sister coffee.

"Emma!" Regina went straight to the blonde and hugged her tightly. "Happy Birthday". She whispered these words as she sighed and squeezed the blonde tight.

The young woman knew that the brunette's words were a great step and a great gesture. Regina hated celebrating birthdays, especially hers that day.

"I already have a reason to celebrate on this day, and that reason is to have met you". Regina pulled away from the hug, she took the blonde by the hands, and looked at her smiling. "Thanks for not running away, and thanks because you liked me too much". She smiled with some embarrassment.

"This is the best birthday of my life if I may say so". She had to, so she kissed her. "After the storm it always calms, and I want to be your calm Regina Mills".

They joined the redhead in the kitchen for breakfast, while the brunette had coffee and commented on how good Henry was that morning. For her, her son was her world, a world that she wanted to try to share with the blonde. The bell of the front door sounded, and the redhead went to tend. Regina and Emma watched from the kitchen window, the children playing catch with Robin. Zelena ran back scared

"It's the police!" The woman spoke excitedly. "They are asking for you". She looked at her sister with concern.

"It is too soon!" She was intrigued. "Elsa should hardly be coming to the office". She watched the kitchen clock as she got up from the stool to go to the entrance. Emma took her arm and accompanied her, as did the redhead, who was also calling her husband on the cell phone, to keep the children at a distance. "Good Morning!" The brunette greeted the two officers at the door, while her face showed that she was intrigued by the police visit.

"Are you Mrs. Regina Blanchard?" One of the officers spoke first.

"Regina Mills, I'm not Blanchard anymore". She came closer.

"I understand... You are still listed as an emergency contact for Mister Leopold Blanchard. I'm sorry to make you uncomfortable". One of the officers radioed the find.

"Did something happen, officer?" The brunette feared the answer, but deep down she knew it.

"Mr. Leopold Blanchard was found dead in his car Wednesday morning. Everything seems to indicate that he was the victim of a robbery". The officer proceeded to inform her. "As your emergency contact and you being his wife, I correct, your ex-husband, we had a duty to notify you"

Regina raised her right hand to her mouth, while her left hand touched her chest. Emma took her arm, while Zelena made an exclamation of surprise, while imitating her sister.

"No, that cannot be!" Assured the redhead.

"He was found in his car, in the garage of the house, and this was reported to the authorities by the housekeeper. Unfortunately, it is true. In your office they informed to us where we could find you. Given the nature of your current relationship with your husband, we need you to answer a few questions if you are so kind". The officers removed their caps, as a sign of requesting entry to the residence.

Regina felt a strong urge to vomit. Disgust flooded her, and she ended up running to a vase at the entrance to vomit.

"Regina!" Emma went to hold her hair.

"Excuse me officer". Zelena also went to check that her sister was fine.

After giving the brunette a glass of ice water and sugar, the officers sat down in Robin's office to talk with the brunette, in the presence of her sister, while Emma went with Robin to take his place, so that he could help women in whatever assistance they might need.

Regina answered the officers' questions, being aware of what her rights were, and the situation at hand. Refusing wasn't the best option in those cases, and she knew that very well. She was one of the best lawyers in the country, so she had to be as accessible as possible, or things were going to get awkward for her.

The brunette also showed the video, and both, she and her sister, they told them what had happened in the office and what they had found.

"I had given the instruction to send the video, and I thought that it was why you had come". Regina wiped away tears with a handkerchief, while her sister hugged her.

"Why didn't you get this video out earlier?" One of the officers asked, routinely.

"I should have had it in my possession since Tuesday, but I was distracted by the children and the beach. The truth wasn't my intention to hinder the investigation of what happened in my office, but I thought it was an isolated case, nothing was missing, and it is private property". She was beginning to act as a lawyer. "So, I didn't think it would be necessary until I saw the video last night".

"Given the circumstances that you were here since Monday, I don't think it is necessary to take a statement again, unless some detail happens, or if it is required to formalize the investigation". The officer assured, as both police officers got up to leave. "I suggest that you stay in touch if you remember anything that might help us. We will require all the security videos and go to your office, but we will already do it with an order, so I suggest you call your office to make them available".

"Sure officer, I will. I would also like to be able to keep myself informed of the case". She was very nervous, but she knew that women were always the first suspicions when the husband dies in tragic circumstances and vice versa. Especially after the way the relationship between them had ended".

Everything had become terribly complicated. She was only able to find her cell phone and sit in the living room. Her sister and brother-in-law discussed among themselves what they should do and what the strategy might be. Zelena had also studied law, and although she didn't practice, she had always been linked to cases from her parents' law firm.

Regina turned on her phone and noted that she had several missed calls. Some were from Elsa, others from her friends Kathryn and Sarah, and some from the unknown phone, which she knew corresponded to Roni. The messages were also waiting to be read by her.

 _"You didn't call me, and you didn't answer me. In case you don't know, I'm Roni. Do you know what is most curious? That you and I are not only identical, but we turn years the same day. Happy twenty-five years to me!"_

 _"Why are you punishing me? I already gave you your birthday present, and you don't even talk to me... I hope you liked getting rid of that problem because he deserved it... You're welcome!"_

 _ **This story will continue...**_


	9. Whiskey and Cigarettes

**Chapter 9**

 **ᗯᕼIᔕKEY ᗩᑎᗪ ᑕIGᗩᖇETTEᔕ**

 _Warning: This chapter has content that may be sensitive to some people. It doesn't contain material that goes against the rules of fanfiction_

"I must go". It was the last thing the redhead heard, while she took the keys to her car, her jacket and her purse.

"Regina, where are you going? The officer just said that it is best if you stay here with us". Zelena came out behind her, but the brunette seemed to be outside of herself, not listening. "Why are you leaving? What about Emma?"

"Emma!" The brunette paused for a moment, hearing the blonde's name. She was shocked, but she had to go find out what had happened, what Roni was hiding. "Tell her that I will come back at night, that I will take her home tomorrow, as I promised."

"And your son Regina? Please don't go, Henry is going to be sad". She took her sister by the shoulder, she wanted to make her see reason.

"Zelena..." She turned around, still with the car door open. She took her sister by the shoulders and looked directly into her blue eyes. "I really need to go". The urgency on Regina's face was undeniable.

"What happened Regina?" Zelena feared the worst. The expression on the brunette's face didn't calm her at all.

"I promise to tell you once I'm back, but for now I need you to help me with Emma and Henry, please". Without saying anything else, she got in the car and left.

Zelena stared at the path where her sister's car had disappeared. She feared the worst. The brunette was in a delicate situation and she did not seem to understand it. Something worse than she could imagine, worse than Leopold's death, was happening, she could feel it.

"What happened Zelena?" Emma ran to where the redhead was, while trying to breathe normally.

"Oh Emma!" The woman turned to face the task her sister had left for her. "She had to go solve something urgent!"

"She left?" The brunette was gone and left her. She didn't know what bothered her the most, the fact that she was left alone, in the house of people she hardly knew, or the fact that Regina hadn't trusted her enough to accompany her to solve her problem. That situation made her think that maybe Regina was going to see that person with whom she had an unresolved reality. Then, she felt that feeling of jealousy that she did not know she could feel so suddenly, with the little time she had known the brunette.

 **-xXx-**

She entered the room, dressed as she usually did for work on Fridays. She was the star on Fridays and Saturdays. For a couple of years everyone had come to see her show off in her dance and seduction acts. No one encouraged more than Roni, nobody. The young brunette sat down in front of her dressing table and began to remove the mask that she used to do a nude act.

"Damn Regina!" She was very frightened to see through the mirror that the woman was sitting on the sofa waiting for her, drinking whiskey, and smoking a cigarette. "You scared me baby!" She turned to look at her woman.

"You scare me more Roni!" Regina had been crying and drinking since she got to that place, while the woman she was looking for acted in front of everyone. "What did you do?"

"Excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about honey". The young woman turned, to continue removing her makeup

"Ha! You know very well what I'm talking about". Regina spoke with the little patience that the liquor allowed her. She stubbed out her cigarette, set the whiskey glass aside, and went over to her clone to show her the Happy Birthday message.

"Oh! That!" She turned back to look her in the eye. "I'm still waiting for a "Thank you very much Roni", "Happy birthday my love" "Here's your gift honey!" But none of that happened". She turned around again and continued with her routine.

"What the hell did you do?" She was trying not to arm a shovel, since she didn't want anyone to come knocking on that door. She walked to the entrance and locked it.

"Ummm... closing the door huh? If you are going to be affectionate, I may forgive you". The young woman gave the woman a smile of lust.

"Forgive me?!" Regina was already losing the little patience that alcohol had given her.

"Yes, forgive you! I saw you walking to your office with a blonde on Monday... Don't play crazy Regina, I saw you. The same blonde you were with at this club when we met".

How did Roni know all those details? It was evident that the young brunette had been chasing her since that day when the brilliant idea of entering Fangtasia occurred to her. Regina put her hands to her head, she didn't know what to do from now on. It all seemed so confusing.

"Let me tell you something Regina, you are a very selfish woman. Why instead of coming to claim stupid things, you don't come willing to win my love. I mean, what harm have I done to you?" The girl continued with her routine, while she watched the woman sit again through the mirror.

"How did you do it?" She had to know. She shouldn't know, it was best that she didn't know anything. The less details she knew the better.

"Do what? We talking about your gift or what?" Roni seemed unmoved. She spoke as if it were anything.

"Which is my gift? What did he deserve, who is he?" She knew the answer, or so she believed. "Who is he? And what did you do to him?" Regina sighed deeply.

"Ha, ha, ha..." She turned again, while she finished removing her makeup. "First, it's not about what I did, but what you and I did, the two of us Regina. Did you remember?" The girl looked at her strangely. "You don't remember! Ha, ha, ha. Let me refresh your memory". She turned to continue grooming herself in front of the mirror.

Regina was terrified at the brunette's last statement. Roni knew something that she didn't know and that perhaps she should not ask.

"You have double standards, Regina Mills, well plus a double". The girl was truly a cold-blooded woman. "You and I went to your old house, and we destroyed your dear ex-husband's train room. But he discovered us so you can imagine the show".

"Stop!" Regina could no longer bear to know that she had gone to Leopold's house, she didn't want to know anything else about her blank mind, and that weekend that she could not remember.

"But who understands you Regina!" The girl finished fixing her face, and she started taking off her remaining underwear. "You know that I was attacked by your husband, so I took revenge for the way he had attacked me". She raised her arm and she showed her a cut. "The asshole almost damaged my job". She pulled on a black silk robe and walked over to where the woman sat with an expression of horror on her face. "What's up Regina?" She sat next to the woman and hugged her from behind.

"What else happened?" She turned to look at her. Roni was beautiful without makeup, but she looked exhausted. "Well, I went to settle accounts with him, but I found him dead on his car, so I stole a lot of things from him, and well, then I went to rest". The girl really was a woman with very cold blood.

"Okay, what?" Regina turned to look at her, as she felt everything spinning. That feeling of being sick to the stomach returned.

"Please Regina... We both know that he had threatened to kill you. You told me clearly that you were going to get revenge on him for what he had done to us, that you weren't going to let him hurt me... So, the one who has to ask what happened when you left me in the hospital is me!" Roni turned to pour herself a drink while she poured Regina another shot of Whiskey.

"What do you say? When did I drop you off at the hospital? I don't remember anything Roni, anything!" She stood up annoyed, placed her hand on her mouth and the other on her waist, and she began to walk in circles.

"Come on Regina! Don't be so hard on yourself". She offered her another shot of whiskey. "Then, you came back to the hospital for me, and we went to your house to make love. Don't you remember?" She approached lovingly towards the older woman.

"How do I know that you aren't lying to me?" Regina took the drink and took it in a single sip. She looked at the girl with outrage.

"Ha! Regina Mills... Are you serious right now? This is the last straw... How do I know that you did not kill your husband?" The girl approached until it was a few inches from the brunette's face.

"I did not kill him!" She assured her, annoyed. She felt the young woman's breathing close, her breath mixed with the girl's, that smell of whiskey and cigarettes. The image of Leopold came to her mind, hitting her, kicking her when she was on the floor begging him to stop.

"How are you so sure?" She finished approaching the woman, to the point where their mouths brushed. Then the girl kissed her intensely.

When Regina was with Roni, she couldn't control herself. She was a little stronger than her. Everything that had happened since she had met her at the bar, what was happening about the death of her ex-husband, everything was terribly confusing, and everything indicated to her that she had to get away from Roni , but she just couldn't.

Roni was a very strong magnetic force, drawing her to the lowest of her passions, to the darkest part of her mind. She was as dangerous as she was seductive, and that was an explosive combination. Regina let herself be carried away by her emotions, between tears and the strongest of passions, she succumbed to the delicious kisses of the young double.

Regina didn't return to the beach house that night, in fact, Regina didn't hear from herself until the afternoon of the next day, when the sound of the doorbell woke her up. She waited a few seconds until she recovered and recognized where she was.

"Shit!" She realized that she was in her apartment, and that someone was constantly knocking on the door. "I'm going!" She yelled from the top of the penthouse. "I'm going!" She screamed again, as she stood up to put on a bathrobe, and as she arranged her hair in front of the mirror. "I'm dead!"

The brunette ran down the stairs, quickly observing the status of the house. She proceeded to check through the magic eye of the door, who the unexpected guest was. She obviously her sister, so what was coming was terrible. It was best to trust the redhead. She spoke excitedly as she quickly opened the door. On the other side of the door, a very annoyed woman looked at her between incredulous and furious.

"Regina, you are going to hear me". The woman suddenly entered and proceeded to make a visual inspection of the place, to see if it was in the same conditions as last weekend.

She didn't say anything. The brunette knew that it was best to let her sister drain. She was no longer able to defend herself against everything that had happened, and that had surely worsened with her absence.

"Where have you been? You were with that toxic little woman I was entangled with?" The redhead took off her sunglasses, while she looked at everything and went to the kitchen.

"Zelena, please..." She didn't really know if she was alone, or if Roni was around.

"Are you still with her? What impudence Regina. Leave your son, your family, and that poor girl Emma, for coming to wallow with that woman". She instinctively lowered her voice at the last sentence she uttered. "Regina, everything is very delicate with Leopold's death, and you only think of coming to wallow with your toxic lover". The woman dropped her glasses on the top of the kitchen counter as well as her wallet. "You are saved because I don't have my keys, because I would have found her here, it is obvious". She was looking everywhere.

"Zelena... Excuse me!" What could Regina say to keep her sister from scolding her.

"You were going to have breakfast at this time?" The redhead pointed to a Starbucks bag and a couple of coffees. Zelena spoke with irony. "Where is she?" The woman started looking for her and moved towards the stairs. "Where is she?"

"Shit!" Regina tightened her bathrobe and stepped out behind her. If she got Roni, she was going to get a very strong impression. Who knows how her sister was going to take all this. "Zelena please!" She went up the stairs behind the oldest.

She arrived checking the entire top, and then she went downstairs to check the first level of the penthouse. Meanwhile, the brunette was chasing her, begging her to calm down, scared that her sister would discover her clone. But that didn't happen. Roni wasn't in the house, maybe she had left through the emergency door when she saw Regina's sister, knocking on the door annoyed.

"I need you to calm down so we can talk Zelena". She put her hands to her head, while her sister remained like a caged lion, moving from one side to the other.

"Let's see, tell me... What do you have to say in your defense, Regina Mills?" She was really upset.

"Nothing! I cannot say anything in my defense. You are right, I have been unconscious, selfish, and stupid". Regina was truly sorry. Regina had clearly hit rock bottom.

"Oh! That's not what I expected!" She really expected another speech from her younger sister. "Nothing about... "I know what to do", nothing about "trust me"..."

"Don't be ironic. I'm serious..." Regina began to cry inconsolably. She could only approach the nearest sofa and drop onto it.

"Regina!" The woman whispered as she reached out to comfort her sister. "What's going on with you?"

The brunette hugged her tightly. She clung to her sister as she cried inconsolably. Regina remembered how she had been intimate with Roni in her dressing room, how they had drunk and opened another bottle of whiskey, but she couldn't remember anything else.

"Something is happening to me, sister!" She found it difficult to speak fluently, she was choked with tears. "I don't know what to do! I'm scared!"

"What's up Regina, how can I help you?" She was becoming more concerned.

The brunette explained to her sister how she couldn't help falling into Roni 's arms. Regina had to trust her sister, partially, telling her what had happened at Leopold's house, according to what the brunette had told her, and the memory gaps she had in her mind. The woman feared that she had done something crazy. She was no longer sure that she had nothing to do with Leopold's death.

Obviously, Regina could not tell the most macabre part of the truth to her sister. Zelena was not going to be able to process that difficult situation. But Roni's life was not something she could ignore like that. They were exactly the same, and that was not something to forget.

"You must get away from that woman, she is dangerous". The redhead spoke with genuine concern. "Besides, you couldn't do anything. The police were very clear when they told us that Leopold's death occurred during the week, between Monday night and Tuesday morning. That woman is playing with your mind, don't let her!"

"You're right!" Regina wiped away her tears. "I couldn't have done anything wrong, could I?" Regina was reviewing in her mind all the moments when she had recently lost consciousness, and all had to do with Roni, or with alcohol and Roni. That was also a dangerous combination.

"Honey, of course not!" She hugged her tight. "You must report that woman to the police. She allegedly found Leopold dead, and She confessed to having stolen him".

"No!" Regina blanched at what her sister was saying. It seemed that the brunette had seen a dead man. "No! There is nothing to do about this, Zelena". She had to think fast, think fast and disguise before it seemed obvious that she was hiding something else. "They are going to link me, and it can still be harmful in my situation. No! Nothing can be known about this, Zelena, promise me". The woman took the redhead's hands and looked her in the eye. "Swear it Zelena!"

"Okay Regina, okay! I promise you!" Her sister was right. It was obviously damaging that her sister's lover had been linked to the death of her ex-husband. "It doesn't sound good at all. So, I tell you that you must stay away from her".

"Yes! I must keep away from her!" That was something she should consider and achieve.

Regina checked her cell phone while her sister helped her tidy up her room and fill the tub for Regina to take a bath. There was a message from Roni. She erased it without even reading it. She had to get away from her, or at least keep her distance while everything about Leopold's death came to light.

"What are you going to do with Emma?" The woman asked, as she lifted objects from the ground.

"Let's go to the beach, I'm going to try to explain what happened". Regina took off her robe and got into the bathtub.

"She is no longer on the beach". The redhead confessed.

"Damn!" She had ruined her chance with Emma, possibly. "Did she leave upset this morning?"

"No Regina, she left the beach house last night. I think she assumed the same as me..." She didn't want to say anything else so as not to mortify the brunette.

"I understand..." She was thinking silently. "There is something I must do before I go with you to the beach".

"What?" Her sister looked at her with a circumstantial face.

"Go find Emma". She smiled at her sister. "She told me they were going to celebrate her birthday at her parents' house, so I'm going to apologize".

"Okay, I support you in that!" She smiled happily. "But then, I want you back home, understood?"

"Yes, my general!" She made an official salute.

Regina dressed, put on makeup, and groomed like a queen. It was obvious that her sister was happy to help her regain Emma's confidence. That not only meant the brunette's happiness, but her security.

The brunette dressed in an electric blue lace outfit, and high black heels that looked great on her. She was very elegant and dressed to kill. Her sister took her to the party and promised to wait for her until she solved her problems with Emma. If it didn't work, she was going to take her, personally, to her beach house. But if it worked, she was going to ask Emma the same.

"Is this the house?" The redhead was curiously watching the luxurious house in the suburbs. "You already know that it is not out of interest that she is looking for you". The woman winked at her sister.

Regina rolled her eyes as she smiled and walked towards the entrance. A woman relatively her age was at the front door, welcoming arriving guests with gifts. She must be Emma's mother, or so it seemed to her.

"Good afternoon come on over to Emma's party". The woman received some people and spoke familiarly with them.

She was doubting that idea. She turned to see where her sister was parked, and she gestured for her to go in once to look for Emma.

"Welcome! Are you friends with Emma?" The woman asked kindly.

"Good…" The voice went to her. She cleared her throat. "Good afternoon, yes, I am a friend of Emma, she invited me". Concealing, Regina smiled at the woman.

"I am Ingrid, Emma's mother". The blonde gave her a big smile and she held out her hand. "Pleasure!"

"Regina! Nice to meet you!" She reciprocated in gesture.

"Emma is in the garden, come in... Hello!" The woman stayed receiving a couple of people.

The house was very nice, a typical house for the money people of the suburbs, not unlike their mansion. She crossed the house towards the garden and went out to look for Emma. There was the blonde, radiant in a white cocktail dress. Emma's blond hair gleamed in the sun. It was an angelic vision that Regina was experiencing at the time. Then the young woman saw her, and her smile faded.

"Sorry!" Emma apologized to the person she was talking to and she walked over to the brunette. She was really beautiful. "What are you doing here?" Asked the blonde, somewhat indifferent.

"Emma, listen..." She didn't know what to say. "I came looking for you... I came to be with you on your birthday". She pointed around her.

"That's new, because apparently you always try to run away from me". The blonde smiled at people who were greeting her from afar, and she waved at them.

Regina's heart was pounding. The blonde's indifference was something she expected, what she didn't expect was feeling so guilty about it.

"Emma, I understand that you're upset. So, I don't want to say the usual, but I'm really sorry". The girl stopped ignoring her and avoiding her gaze, and finally understood. "I'm leaving now, but only because I know that I am bothering you on a day that must be special and happy for you. I hope you give me a chance to talk to you in the week, please". She was pleading with the blonde to give her a chance. The brunette struggled not to cry at that moment, and that feeling could also be clearly seen in her eyes. The brunette turned around and she was about to leave, when she felt her arm take her.

"Regina, wait!" The young woman looked in all possible directions, so that nobody would notice what was happening. "Don't go!" She found herself with those beautiful chocolate-colored eyes that she liked so much. "Don't go again, don't leave me!" The girl was being honest with her. This was obvious that this was the brunette's last chance with the girl. "I want you to stay..."

"Emma..." The woman got close enough to the blonde, regardless of anyone looking at her. For a few seconds she ignored everything, she wanted to kiss her. At that moment, she realized that they were not alone.

"Don't worry Regina, everyone who knows me knows I'm gay". The girl smiled back at her sideways, mischievously.

"You are impossible Miss Swan!" Regina looked down and bit her lip. She sighed and looked back at the blonde. "I don't want to ask you this Emma, but I have to ask you".

"What is it Regina?" The brunette's life was not easy, so she feared the worst.

"Save me!" The tenderness in her gaze was undeniable. "Be my savior!"

Emma smiled while looking at those beautiful eyes of the brunette. Regina was stunning. She was really beautiful in that dress that fitted to that beautiful body.

"I want to save you Regina..." The girl took the woman by the waist. "But don't ever leave me like that, without explanation every time we argue, or something bad happens... Don't leave me, let me save you..."

"Are you serious?" The brunette began to feel in the clouds thanks to the sweetness of the blonde.

"One hundred seriously earning!" Emma watched with a desire to kiss Regina's lips. "Three times is enough to stand me up. No more, and no more secrets".

"No, no more secrets..." She couldn't tell her everything, but she could tell much. She needed to gain the girl's trust. Then, that number rang in her head. "Three times?"

"Yes, three times... Yesterday was the third... And I don't want to say that the third is the expired one. I forgive you Regina Mills". Emma kissed the brunette's nose, who was confused with her lost gaze.

"I clearly remember the times I've screwed up with you. One, when we met, that I flew out of your apartment... and yesterday". She broke away from the blonde's partial hug.

"And, what about Monday?" The blonde looked at her strangely.

"Monday?" Regina's heart stopped.

"Yes, on Monday. After I left you alone after that kiss, I reflected on my behavior, after a long time in my room, and you were gone. You had left in your car. I waited for you, but you didn't arrive, so I went to sleep. Where did you go that time?".

 **This story will continue...**


	10. About love and lies

**Chapter 10**

 **ᗩᗷOᑌT ᒪOᐯE ᗩᑎᗪ ᒪIEᔕ**

 _Warning: This chapter has content that may be sensitive to some people. It doesn't contain material that goes against the rules of Fanfiction._

Regina couldn't answer Emma's question. The truth was that she couldn't hear anything else. A guttural sound settled in her ears and she would only regret running out of there. But she couldn't do that to Emma, she didn't deserve that madness that was taking over her life, so she smiled and nodded to the greeting of people who had come to greet the blonde, interrupting their conversation.

"I met her at the entrance, but I am intrigued I must admit". The birthday girl's mother approached where they were.

"Mother, this is Regina, the beautiful brunette I told you about the other day, who invited me to the beach". The girl was proud to receive the brunette at her home.

"I see! Again, and even more, nice to meet you Regina!" The woman made a gesture to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you!" She was able to react and correspond to the gesture and smile that the older blonde was dedicating to her.

"Where did you meet?" The blonde's mother was genuinely curious to meet the brunette.

Regina watched Emma, and Emma understood that the brunette was not comfortable with the original story. She disguised going for a glass of Champagne, since the waiter had approached them. Then, the blonde took the initiative to tell her mother the details.

"We met at a coffee shop near work a little over a month ago". It was a lie, but it wasn't logical what she was feeling for that woman in such a short time of knowing each other. And she didn't want to reveal the brunette's last name either, because she was afraid of being exposed about her origin. She never really thought about it.

"Oh! How good! So, Regina is an architect too?" The woman also had a glass of Champagne and gave another to her daughter.

"No!" Regina could barely react after that blonde story. "I'm a lawyer, I work in my own firm".

"Wow! That is amazing. You already have your own firm being so young". The woman seemed happy and relaxed in the company of the couple.

Emma choked on a sip of champagne and began to cough. Her mother tried to help her, while the blonde looked at the brunette expressing what she couldn't in words.

"No, actually the firm was from my father, I took the reins after working with him for a few years". She should put a little honesty into the story. If that meant Emma Swan's mother rejected her, it would be, and perhaps it would be best, considering the circumstances.

"Yes, Regina is a very intelligent woman". The blonde cleared her throat and tried to hide.

"I see! But you have been working as a lawyer for years. So, Regina, how old are you? And excuse the question, I don't want to be impertinent". It was obvious that Ingrid didn't do it because she was bothered by either of them.

"But you are!" The young woman anticipated the brunette's response.

"It is fine Emma!" Regina placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder, signaling that she wanted to tell the truth. "I actually worked quite a long time with my father, he retired two years ago. I'm forty-one years old, and I celebrated my birthday on Thursday with Emma". The brunette looked at the young woman. At the last sentence, she looked at her with love.

"Oh!" She didn't know what to say so that she would not be taken wrong. "So, you also turned years? Well we can celebrate them together..."

"Thanks Ingrid, but it's not necessary. Today is your daughter's day and trust me, you did a great job as a mother. I congratulate you". Regina's gaze was awash with truth and sweetness.

"Regina, you leave me speechless". The woman was touched by the sweetness with which the brunette spoke of her oldest daughter. You could tell there was more to it than attraction between them, but she was still concerned about the age difference.

The blonde had married the love of her life, from school, Daniel. But he died and she couldn't have children with him. So, she decided to adopt. Since she saw Emma at the orphanage, she has fallen in love with the little blonde. Then, Ingrid's second marriage came, and with two little boys. Regina was a few years younger than her, barely.

"Have you not thought about having children?" Ingrid had to know more about the brunette.

"Actually, I have a son. Henry is his name and he is six years old". Regina knew what Ingrid thought. She wasn't only a mother, but was also a smart and insightful lawyer.

"How good! And Emma, do you already know Regina's son?" She was still intrigued.

"Yes mom, and I think you should stop the interrogation by now". The blonde knew her mother too well, so she had to stop that torture.

"Excuse me..." The woman took a sip of champagne.

"No problem Ingrid!" Regina imitated her interlocutor.

"I'm going to say hi to the Carltons. Excuse me!" The woman withdrew, waving in the distance to her friends.

Emma sighed and looked at the woman, embarrassed. Regina smiled at her, because the truth was that in the brunette's head there was a storm of doubts, and the only thing that she cared for at that moment was to make the blonde happy.

"Don't worry Emma. We both know that there is a substantial age difference between us, I understand that. I would also ask a thousand questions if I were in your mom's place, and believe me, I wouldn't be as subtle or understanding as she is". The woman smiled at the girl tenderly.

"I believe you! Ha, ha, ha!" The blonde approached the brunette suggestively. "Regina Mills, I have an intimate and personal question to ask you".

"Yes?" Regina also approached Emma, a little nervous. The brunette cleared her throat. "Yes, you can ask me the question, Miss Swan".

"Do you want to eat strawberries with chocolate?" Emma looked at Regina with desire, and the way Emma was speaking was very sensual.

"Is that your very personal and intimate question?" The brunette responded to the sensuality of the blonde with a load of passion just as strong.

"Yes, that's it!" Emma moved away from her a little, smiling maliciously, and at the same time a smirk.

"Ok, so you want to eat strawberries with chocolate..." Regina took a sip of champagne, still looking at the girl, in such a seductive way that only she could. "Because if you believe, Miss Swan, that we are going to make love while your parents are close, you are very wrong".

"My mother! My father is traveling for work and couldn't arrive. But you should still consider it". The young woman took the brunette by the hand, and led her to the dessert table, where the chocolate fountain was.

Emma was laughing out loud because she felt exposed. Even she blushed. Thus, the afternoon passed, between laughter and affective hints with each other.

Late at night, it was time to sing Emma Swan's birthday. Everyone was happy. Her mother gave a beautiful speech about how proud she was of the blonde, and how sorry she was that her father couldn't be present. It was very similar to the dynamic between Cora and Henry, only with love in between.

"Make a wish Emma!" Her mother screamed excitedly.

The young woman looked intensely at the brunette, then closing her eyes, she blew out the candle. It was obvious that her desire included the woman who stole her dream.

Emma's brothers aged eight and six, respectively, seemed to get along very well with Regina. They had taken it upon themselves to accompany her when Emma was at the toast and attending to her guests.

"Regina has the touch of mothers..." Stated the blonde's mother. "I know that we have taught you how to be a family woman, but don't you think that you expose yourself to miss many things being with someone older than you?"

"Mom, Regina is an incomparable woman. I don't have to tell you that she is an excellent mother, in addition to being of an enviable strength". The girl toasted in the distance with the brunette.

"I don't doubt that she is an excellent mother... But when were you going to tell me that her last name is Mills?" The woman didn't seem upset but intrigued.

"I didn't realize that I hadn't told you!" The blonde was hiding.

"Emma, I may not have brought you into this world, but I'm your mother and I know you perfectly". The woman looked at her intrigued. "She doesn't know right?"

"No, she doesn't know!" There was no point in continuing to hide. Her mother was the person who knew her the most.

"When are you going to tell her?" She knew that for Emma that was a delicate subject.

"Not yet!" She finished her piece of cake and the glass of champagne.

"Do you know what that woman's life is like...?" Ingrid was genuinely concerned that Emma would be hurt. "Also, your father is not going to approve it".

"Why do you say that?" The blonde was a little lost in thought.

"He has always been quite closed to the subject". She had always suspected that her husband knew a little more about Emma than he had discovered. "When he knew where they had found you and the day, he started acting pretty strange. He doesn't think of the Mills very well".

"I had no idea that my father thought that way". Emma was in shock. Some scenes of conversations with her father, about her past, came to her mind. "But it's too late, mom". The blonde looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. "I'm hopelessly in love with that woman. I swear!"

"Oh, my girl!" Her mother hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. Arranging her hair, the blonde looked at her daughter with complicity. "I'm going to talk to your father, you'll see".

"Thanks Mom!" She hugged the older blonde again.

"Go now, go! I know you need to get out of here with her!" Ingrid grinned at her daughter and she slapped her on the buttock.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Emma was smiling at her as she walked away to where the brunette was.

The blonde came to where the brunette was, and she heard her telling a story to the children. They were delighted with Regina, it was as if she had them under a spell, the same spell she had fallen into.

"Alright children! Let Regina breathe, please". The blonde ruffled the children's hair.

"Awww... Emma, you are always ruining the fun. You are saved because it is your birthday". The oldest of the children spoke.

"Neal, please!" She hugged him tight, and then little David.

"Goodbye Regina!" The little ones said goodbye. "Come back soon". The older one commented, and then they ran away.

"They are lovely!" The brunette stated, smiling as she finished her glass of champagne.

"It would be great to reunite them with Henry at some point!" The blonde smiled. "And do you know what would be better?"

"No!" She had already noticed the change in the blonde's face.

"That we leave this party and that you take me to a private place!" The girl approached the brunette dangerously.

"I don't have my car here, remember?" The brunette wasn't intimidated by the blonde.

"Let's go in my truck!" She took the brunette by the hand and took her running from that place.

Regina had not had a moment of strength since leaving Leopold. Having that moment now, with Miss Swan, seemed absurd to her. But it was true, she couldn't go with the blonde around, let alone take her to her apartment. She couldn't get to her house, where she had been with the brunette hours before, and now be with Emma as if nothing had happened. What the hell was she going to do? Stopping the blonde's momentum at that point was also insane.

"Why don't we go to the beach?" This occurred to her before the blonde started the engine of her truck.

Emma stared at her, somewhat puzzled. It was clear that what the blonde was waiting for was a passionate night with Regina, but this one proposed to go with her family. It wasn't a bad thing at all, but it wasn't what she had in mind.

"Or we can go to my apartment". The young woman clarified. "I still have to go grab some clothes to accompany you to the beach".

"Sure! Your apartment". Emma had unknowingly helped her, although the idea of not knowing where she had been that past Monday still hung around her head. "I need to clear myself, and you too. Let's go to your apartment!"

The blonde smiled excitedly. Both went to that place, and secretly both wanted the same thing: to love each other. It wasn't a secret that they both had a lot to process. Regina had her troubling mysteries and blank moments, and Emma had to meditate on telling the brunette about her past. But at the same time, they only wanted to take refuge in each other.

That was a great night in the consolidation as a couple of the blonde and the brunette. Emma personally called Zelena to guarantee that Regina was in good hands, this at the brunette's concern. After that, they relaxed listening to music, having a few drinks, and kissing; kissing a lot.

The passion between them grew with each caress, with each kiss, and to Regina's worst, with each drink. The song "Don't cha" by The Pussicats Dolls was playing on the radio, and as if by magic Regina knocked things off the living room table, and she got on to dedicate an exotic dance to the blonde.

"Regina!" Emma was holding her glass, and amused she saw the brunette be as sexy as possible. "Do you want to drive me crazy? I will not be able to resist".

"What's wrong Miss Swan? Are you afraid?" Regina went up and down, moving her hips suggestively, while her gaze was as powerful as her movements.

"Ha, ha, ha... Come on, Regina! You know I'm not afraid..." The blonde got up, leaving her glass aside, and stood in front of the brunette, who was starting to take off her clothes. "But are you ready?"

"Always Miss Swan... Always!" The brunette gave the girl an intense look.

Emma took Regina by the waist, and helping her down from the table, she kissed her intensely. That night they made love with passion. There was nothing to lose, other than losing each other. Emma could live like this all her life, loving Regina without thinking about anything else. So, she was loving her and there was no return.

After hours of love, the blonde felt exhausted, in a deep sleep. Regina watched her sleep in the dark, while she stroked the blonde's blond hair. Emma's perfect young body. She felt more relaxed, but the thought of what had happened on Monday came back to her mind more strongly.

She remembered the young brunette's words _"How are you so sure?"._ That question echoed in her mind non-stop. It was as if Roni had gotten into her skin, making her hesitate, and making her fall into her thoughts and actions. Being with Emma was very intense, it was incredibly wonderful; but being with Roni was essentially addictive.

"No!" She whispered and then sighed to keep looking at the blonde. "You're beautiful!" She must be strong, for Emma and for herself. "I don't know what I'm feeling for you, but it makes me happy, it makes me feel good about myself". She whispered those words, while the young woman dreamed, surely with her. "You make me feel safe..." She remained semi sitting in the dark. "I want to be happy by your side... I really mean it!"

The brunette approached carefully and kissed the blonde on the forehead, and then she quietly got up, to go get some water.

Emma Swan's apartment was very beautiful. It wasn't very big, but it had everything you need. She sat in the living room having a large glass of fresh water and looking out the window at the New York night sky. How far was she from everything she had dreamed of in her youth?

Leopold was dead, and far from feeling liberated, she felt that tightness in her chest of not knowing what had happened. She needed so much to be free of guilt, she needed so much to run away and forget everything. But she couldn't, not now that she had forgiven Emma. Without knowing when, Regina fell asleep on the sofa. The next morning Emma Swan's kisses on her skin woke her up.

"And I thought you were gone!" The girl was being honest. When she woke up and didn't see the brunette next to her, she felt an emptiness in her stomach and an upset heart. "I said to myself, she ran away again!"

"Good Morning!" She stood up smiling. "Well, you're not going to get rid of me that easily this time, Miss Swan". Regina stretched slightly and moved her neck from one side to the other. "Sorry I wasn't next to you when you woke up". She took the face of the blonde, who remained kneeling in front of her. "You deserve to be spoiled every morning". The brunette kissed her on the forehead. "I see you're already dressed... Can I wash up?" The brunette stood up smiling and walked in the direction of the shower.

"Sure!" She followed her. Emma was in heaven. It was beautiful to be with the brunette like that, living and loving each other. Although she knew that the brunette's life was complicated, she felt so happy that she was ready for anything for the brunette. "It's just that when I got up, I went looking for you and I saw you so asleep, I didn't want to wake you up. So, I went to the cafeteria to buy our breakfast".

"That is proactivity, Swan!" She smiled mischievously at the blonde and undressed for a bath.

"What a perfect vision!" The young woman exclaimed, leaning back against the door frame.

"You, and your beautiful back, are a perfect vision in the dark, in the moonlight, after making love". She was falling in love with Emma, there was no doubt about that. She was able to say these words because she was not looking her in the eyes, otherwise, perhaps she could not.

"You woke up poetic". She opened the shower door to see her. She watched as the brunette blushed. "And I love it!"

"Close the door!" She threw sparks of water at his face. The brunette turned around smiling like a teenager.

"It's okay!" The girl closed the door. "I left you a new toothbrush, and clean clothes on the bed. I know it will fit you, even if it's not your style, madam". She was smiling because she knew Regina was listening to her, and that it made the woman smile. "Hurry, the coffee gets cold!"

Regina was drying her hair with a towel when she got to the kitchen, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt with the slogan "Long live rock", but in her black heels. She looked incredibly beautiful and adorable.

"Wow! I would love for the rest of my mornings to be like this". She said so, without much thought on the implication of his statement. But it was what she felt. "You look beautiful!"

"Thank you!" Again, she had blushed. "Is that a vanilla latte macchiato?" She was impressed. It was her favorite type of coffee, apart from the black coffee she liked to drink in the afternoons. "How did you know?".

"Well I didn't know, it's just that it's my favorite too". The blonde was getting happier if that was possible.

Regina sat down, pretending to be intrigued by the fact that Emma had brought her the same breakfast, and the same breakfast that Roni had brought her the day before. Coincidentally everything was her favorite.

"I loved your dance last night". Emma ate, still looking at the brunette.

"Dance? Which dance?" Regina took a sip of her coffee, as she watched the blonde eat heartily.

"The dance you did to me on the table. Don't tell me you don't remember". She laughed out loud as she continued to eat breakfast.

"Of course I remember, only that is far from what I can do!" The truth is that Regina didn't remember very well the first part of her encounter with the blonde.

"Ummm... That sounds intense!" Emma was in glory. "I'm going to take you to the beach, but I'm not going to be able to stay with you there. I have a project that I must deliver by Friday. I am sorry".

"No Emma, it's okay. You have a life, and I don't ask you to leave everything behind for me". The brunette reached out to hug the blonde sideways. "And I can go by taxi, you don't need to take me. You should rest. And I will have a difficult week".

"No Regina! I promised Zelena that I would take you and I will". The young woman was stubborn. "I know it won't be easy, but you can count on me. You must be strong".

"Well, we'll see Emma Swan, we'll see!" Regina smiled and finished eating. "Thanks for your support!" She took her hand.

When everything had been organized, after the little party the night before. Emma went to her room to change her clothes, and to call her mother who had been calling her.

Regina checked her cell phone and there were at least a hundred messages from Roni. She was tempted to read them, but in those fragments, she had the strength to leave her phone in her bag. She had to be distracted, she couldn't fall back into Roni's game.

She went to the blonde's library and she began to look at the books that were there. Then, a book that looked like a baby's diary caught her attention. It was surely an Emma Swan childhood photo book. How could she resist reviewing what the blonde was like in her childhood? Smiling tenderly, she took the photo album and opened it.

The brunette opened the book delicately, and the first thing she saw was a photo of when Emma was about a year old. In the photo you could see who she presumed was the little blonde, and who she recognized as Ingrid. It seemed that in the photo, someone was handing the girl over to him, she could not understand the relationship in the photo, until she read below a newspaper report in which a newborn baby was released, in the hands of a police officer: "A little newborn is abandoned on the edge of the road, on the property of the famous lawyer Henry Mills."

She suddenly remembered it. She remembered that day, as she had never been able to remember it. The flashbacks flashed in her head one after another. Regina began to tremble uncontrollably. She turned the page where the first report was and saw a second article. "Some newborns are abandoned on the outskirts of New York, in the more affluent areas: They look for a home for the children, or they seek to debut without a belly."

She closed that album suddenly and she tried to put it in its place, but it didn't completely fit between the books. She started walking from one place to another without being able to coordinate her ideas. She took her wallet, didn't know what to do. The brunette had to get out of there. She remembered the other baby. It was not just the one she had seen across the road; she had also seen a baby in the woods. She never knew if what she had seen was real, and after that fateful day she had blocked all memories.

"Cannot be!" She whispered, placing her hands on her head. "Emma!" The girl came out with the phone in her hand. The blonde was still talking to her mother.

"Sorry Regina, my mother is not feeling well. I'm going to have to take her to the doctor". The girl could barely tell her this, when the brunette interrupted her.

"What a pity! Sure, some food did her wrong ... But don't you worry". The brunette approached the blonde and gave her a brief hug. Then she went to the door trying to hide. "Zelena will understand. Now the most important thing is that you go with your mom, and that you help her in everything! I would stay, but I must go with Henry. It doesn't take long to find out everything, and you know..." She opened the door of the apartment. "Thanks for everything, I'll be texting you".

"Yes Regina, it's okay". The girl could tell that something was wrong with the brunette. But everything she was saying made perfect sense. She knew that difficult days were coming for the woman and her son. "Be careful".

"Goodbye!" The woman closed the door and ran out of that place.

 _"What's wrong dear? You don't have to run away; I can hold on until you get there". Her mother spoke on the other end of the phone line._

"I don't know mom. I noticed Regina very strange". Emma left the room looking in all directions, to see if the brunette had left something, when she saw her photo album out of sight. "Shit!"

 **This story will continue...**


End file.
